Children? BIG NO!
by Seungra Lee
Summary: Sehun yang membenci anak kecil kini harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ia akan menjadi ayah dalam waktu dekat. Sanggupkah Sehun mengilangkan rasa bencinya dan mencoba menjadi ayah yang baik? /HUNHAN/ M-Preg/ CHAP 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Children? BIG NO!

Author : Seungra Lee

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

Rate : M..masih aman kok

Genre : Romance Comedy, Marriage-life, Family

Length : Tergantung peminat/?

Karna Seungra gak suka berbasa – basi, langsung check it out aja dah!

Happy reading^^

.

.

Seorang namja manis berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah. Hatinya gencar menghadapi bencana yang mungkin akan menimpanya hari ini. Ini hari pertamanya duduk di kelas 11 dan ia benar – benar tidak boleh terlambat kali ini. Jika ia terlambat, maka Jung Seosangnim pasti akan murka saat ini juga. Jung Seosangnim sudah dinobatkan sebagai guru paling horror di sekolah ini. Dan semua orang termasuk namja manis itu tahu.

Xi Luhan, nama namja manis itu. Ia tak begitu populer di sekolah. Bahkan bisa dibilang ia murid tak dikenal. Bukan karena wajahnya jelek. Aku berani menjamin Luhan memiliki wajah yang begitu manis bahkan bisa dibilang err cantik seperti yeoja. Namun karena penampilannya yang cenderung culun dan ciri khas seorang kutu buku. Membuat teman – temannya enggan untuk sekedar menyapa pemuda manis itu.

TETTT!

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi tepat setelah Luhan berhasil memasuki kelasnya. Teman – temannya memandanginya dengan pandangan mencibir, tapi ia tak peduli dengan semua itu. Persetan, yang terpenting ia tidak jadi menerima amarah si guru horror, Jung Seosangnim.

"Terlambat lagi eoh?", tanya sebuah suara. Luhan menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan sahabatnya, Baekhyun tengah menatapnya prihatin.

"Hmm.. begitulah.", jawab Luhan singkat sebelum kemudian ia mendudukan dirinya di bangku kosong yang ada di samping tempat duduk Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian, dari balik pintu muncullah seorang wanita berambut pirang sebahu, bertubuh pendek, dan berkacamata tebal. Dialah si guru horror, Jung Seosangnim atau biasa dipanggil Miss Jessica. Dia tidak mau dipanggil dengan sebutan Seosangnim dengan alasan terlalu kampungan – menurutnya – di jaman modern ini. Padahal nama aslinya adalah Jung Sooyeon, darimana ia mendapat nama Jessica? Aish lupakan.

"Annyeonghaseo, hari ini tidak ada pelajaran.", ucap Miss Jessica datar seperti biasa. Para murid bersorak kegirangan seperti habis kejatuhan black card seribu.

"Saya hanya akan menyampaikan beberapa informasi. Mohon disimak karena tidak akan ada pengulangan.", Miss Jessica menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"3 bulan lagi, sekolah akan mengadakan lomba futsal yang hanya diikuti oleh murid kelas 12. Oleh sebab itu, kelas 11 diminta untuk mendukung kelas 12 favorit kalian dalam lomba tersebut. Kalian harus bisa mendukung para sunbae secara maksimal karena akan ada hadiah untuk kelas pendukung terbaik. Arrachi?", jelas Miss Jessica panjang lebar.

"Arrachi!", jawab para murid serentak.

"Ne, hanya itu yang saya sampaikan. Saya permisi.", pamit Miss Jessica.

Tak lama kemudian teriakan riuh bersahut – sahutan menggema di ruang kelas tersebut. Membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun terpaksa menutup telinga mereka dengan tangan karena kebisingan yang tak terkendali.

"Kita dukung kelas XII A saja, ada Minho sunbaenim dan Jonghyun sunbaenim. Mereka sangat keren!", teriak seorang gadis.

"ANI! Kelas XII B saja!"

"Kelas XII C!"

"DIAAMMMM!", teriakan Suho, si ketua kelas berhasil membuat rombongan berisik itu mati kutu seketika. Mereka langsung diam dan duduk di bangku masing – masing. Luhan dan Baekhyun menarik napas lega, selesai juga penderitaan telinga mereka.

"Begini, karena kita kelas XI C, maka kita harus mendukung kelas yang sama yaitu XII C. Kelas lain juga melakukan hal yang sama bukan?", ujar Suho menengahi.

Seisi kelas mengangguk dan mereka pun menerima keputusan sang ketua kelas dengan lapang dada. Lagipula XII C tak terlalu buruk. Disamping prestasi akademik mereka yang baik, mereka juga punya beberapa pemain berkualitas seperti si keren Jongin, si jangkung Chanyeol, dan tentu saja yang terpenting si tampan, Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun. Nama yang selalu bisa membuat Luhan merona dan tak bisa mengendalikan degup jantungnya.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, para siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Luhan dan Baekhyun juga memutuskan untuk keluar daripada terus – terusan menghirup udara kelas yang monoton. Mereka sudah menentukan tempat tujuan mereka kali ini, Kantin pastinya.

Saat mereka tiba di kantin, para murid terlihat bergerombol mengelilingi seseorang. Luhan berlari mendekat, mendapati sosok tinggi di antara kerumunan gadis itu. Matanya dan mata sosok tinggi itu bertemu. Pemuda tampan itu menatap Luhan seakan meminta tolong. Luhan mengangguk kemudian menarik tangan lelaki itu dan berlari menjauhi kerumunan.

"KYAA!"

Teriakan yeoja – yeoja itu bahkan sama sekali tak mereka hiraukan. Yang terpenting adalah lari menjauh dan hidup aman. Bagi mereka, yeoja adalah makhluk yang menyebalkan. Mereka sulit dipahami namun juga sulit memahami. Mereka kadang hitam kadang putih, sama sekali tak memiliki pendirian yang berhenti di depan toilet. Tangan besar si pemuda tampan menarik tangan mungil Luhan dan membawanya ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet.

"Sehun sunbaenim, Gwenchana?", tanya Luhan khawatir sambil meraba – raba wajah tampan pemuda bernama Sehun itu.

"Ne, nan gwenchana. Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan panggil aku sunbaenim, Lu. Panggil aku Sehun saja.", balas Sehun.

"Tapi itu tidak sopan. Bagaimana dengan hyung?", elak Luhan. Sehun menghembuskan napasnya kesal. Bisa – bisanya ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda polos bermata rusa ini.

"Aku ini suamimu, Lu. Kau masih saja memanggilku hyung? Panggil aku chagi atau yeobo jusseyo!"

Oh, ternyata mereka sepasang suami istri. Aneh mungkin. Pemuda tenar setampan Sehun bisa bersanding dengan rusa manis culun bernama Luhan ini. Bukti bahwa jodoh memang dijamin oleh Tuhan.

"N-ne, tapi ini di sekolah, Sehunnie.", jawab Luhan gugup. Mengingat, tak satupun orang di sekolah ini tahu bahwa Sehun dan Luhan telah menikah kecuali Baekhyun tentunya.

"Arraseo. Tapi jangan panggil aku hyung ne?", tegur Sehun sambil tersenyum sangat tampan, membuat semburat merah kembali memenuhi pipi chubby Luhan.

"Ne!", Luhan mengangguk mantap diikuti kerjapan mata yang menurut Sehun sangat imut.

"Anak pintar!", puji Sehun. Sementara Luhan masih berusaha mengatur degup jantung dan semburat merah yang sedari tadi tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Hei, aku harus kembali ke kelasku. Kembalilah ke kelasmu. Ppai – ppai!", pamit Luhan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Eh.. tunggu dulu. Nanti malam jangan lupa berikan jatahku ya! ", tiba – tiba Sehun berbalik dan mengatakan hal yang sudah Luhan duga sebelumnya.

"Dasar Ahjussi mesum! Pervert!", teriak Luhan yang lebih terdengar seperti rengekan di telinga Sehun.

Sementara Sehun? Lelaki itu sudah berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang kini tengah menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

.

.

Hari semakin sore, sekolah telah selesai 30 menit yang lalu. Luhan berjalan lesu keluar gerbang sekolah. Wajahnya tertekuk namun sama sekali tak mengurangi kesan manisnya. Ia termenung meratapi apa yang akan terjadi padanya malam ini. Pasalnya setan tampan bernama Sehun itu pasti sudah menyiapkan banyak rencana untuk membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan besok.

Benar saja, Sehun telah menunggunya di halaman. Pria itu berdiri bersandar pada mobil LaFerrari merahnya. Ia menatap Luhan dengan seringaian yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Melihatnya saja, Luhan sudah seperti mati kutu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama.", ucap Luhan.

"Gwenchana, yeobo.", balas Sehun lembut. Lelaki tinggi tersebut kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Benar – benar gentle.

Luhan tersenyum manis. Semesum – mesumnya manusia bernama Oh Sehun, dia tetap saja lelaki yang sangat romantis. Itu lah yang membuat Luhan merasa sangat beruntung bisa memiliki Sehun sebagai suaminya. Padahal hampir semua yeoja/namja di sekolah mereka berlomba untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Oh Sehun. Yah, siapa yang tidak menyukainya? Dia tampan, tinggi, pintar, dan pastinya kaya raya.

"Lu..", panggil Sehun.

"Ne?", balas Luhan.

"Ani.. hanya saja kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini."

BLUSH

"Isshh.. berhenti menggombal, Sehunnie~"

Sehun tertawa keras melihat tingkah istrinya yang menggemaskan itu. Ia suka saat pipi Luhan yang gembul itu memerah saat digoda. Nampak begitu manis dan cantik.

"Kau manis sekali haha.", tawa Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya seduktif. Luhan menahan napasnya. Ia bersumpah semua yeoja/namja di dunia ini akan rela membuka bajunya di depan Sehun setelah menerima kedipan maut yang mematikan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua sampai di depan rumah kediaman orangtua Sehun yang megah itu. Luhan baru saja akan membuka kenop pintunya, tapi dengan cepat Sehun berlari mengelilingi mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk istrinya.

Luhan hanya diam, sudah sering ia mendapat perlakuan manis seperti ini dari Sehun. Padahal, sebenarnya Sehun dikenal sebagai pangeran Es disekolahnya. Dingin dan keras bagaikan batu. Istilah batu dapat melunak dengan air, Luhan adalah airnya. Hanya dihadapan Luhan saja Sehun bisa bertingkah lembut dan romantis. Itulah kekuatan cinta.

"Hunnie? Lulu? Aigoo! Kenapa kalian pulang larut sekali?", celoteh seorang namja manis dari balik sofa ruang keluarga. Dia adalah Oh Sungmin, eomma Sehun.

"Aku ada tambahan pelajaran, Eomma. Kau tahu kan aku kelas 12, sebentar lagi aku ujian!", balas Sehun.

"Aigoo! Lulu? Kenapa kau pucat sekali eoh? Kau sakit? Aishh Sehunnie.. apa kau membiarkan Lulu menunggumu pulang? Jahat sekali..". Sungmin mulai berpidato panjang sambil mengomeli Sehun.

"Aku tidak apa – apa, Eomma. Tenang saja.", jawab Luhan tersenyum.

"Oke, lebih baik kalian mandi setelah itu istirahat ne? Kasihan Lulu kelelahan. Oh iya, besok sabtu Siwon Ahjussi akan kemari."

Sehun tertegun.

Apa baru saja eommanya mengatakan Siwon Ahjussi? Siwon si Ahjussi narsis itu akan ke rumahnya? Jangan bilang ia akan membawa istrinya, Heechul yang terkenal sebagai penggemar make up menor itu. Dan yang paling penting, jangan katakan ia membawa anak – anaknya yang masih kecil! ANDWAEE!

Menurut Sehun, anak kecil adalah setan yang terlahir dalam wujud manusia. Mereka jahat, mereka horror, dan yang paling parah adalah mereka sangat brutal. Pasalnya saat ia masih berusia 15 tahun dulu, Junhong atau biasa dipanggil Zelo, salah satu anak Siwon yang berusia 4 tahun pernah menjambak rambutnya hingga rontok. Akibatnya, Sehun harus memangkas habis rambutnya. Kalian pasti tidak bisa membayangkan si tampan Sehun tampil dengan rambut botak bukan?

Sejak saat itu, Sehun menganggap anak kecil adalah bahaya dan ancaman paling mematikan di dunia. Ia bahkan memilih hidup di kelilingi ibu – ibu menor ketimbang harus hidup dengan anak kecil ingusan nan menyebalkan. Tak sadarkah kalau kau juga pernah menjadi anak kecil, Oh Sehun?

"Hunnie! Hunnie! Kau melamun?", hardik Sungmin yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"A-apakah Siwon ahjussi akan membawa anak – anaknya?", tanya Sehun gugup.

"Tentu saja! Kemarin Zelo menelpon eomma dan berkata betapa ia merindukan Sehun hyung – nya."

WHAT THE – Sehun tahu maksud rindu disini adalah rindu menjambak rambutnya. Oh demi telinga Chanyeol, ia tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya dipenuhi anak kecil yang siap menghajarnya kapanpun. Apakah ia mengidap phobia pada anak kecil? Hei, phobia macam itu tidak pernah ditemukan dalam dunia kedokteran. Asal kau tahu saja.

"Eomma, kami istirahat dulu. Lulu lelah.", ucap Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"KYAA! Sehunnie~ turunkan aku!", teriak Luhan saat tiba – tiba Sehun mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dan menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Tsk. Anak – anak itu."

.

.

Sehun menurunkan Luhan ke ranjang king size milik mereka. Sepertinya malaikat rusa itu telah tertidur. Sehun sudah menyadarinya saat ia merasa hembusan napas teratur mulai menerpa dada bidangnya.

Mungkin Luhan memang lelah. Beberapa hari ini namja manis itu sering terlihat lesu. Entah apa yang menjadi masalahnya? Mungkin saja ia memiliki beban pikiran yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh Sehun. Atau itu hanya perasaan Sehun saja.

Sehun menatap lekat wajah Luhan. Wajah itu sama sekali tak berubah, tetap cantik dan manis. Ia berpikir sepertinya Tuhan salah memberi kelamin pada Luhan. Bagaimana bisa namja tulen macam Luhan memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang sangat menyerupai wanita? Ani, bahkan ia lebih sempurna dari wanita manapun di dunia ini.

Sehun beralih menuju kamar mandi. Walau ia sedikit agak kesal malam ini tidak jadi 'menyerang' istrinya, ia tidak boleh mengabaikan kebersihan tubuhnya. Tidak mandi sehari saja bisa membuat tubuhnya gatal – gatal. Bukan maksud sensitif, namun itulah kenyataannya. Setiap orang mengalaminya bukan?

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, ia menyusul Luhan ke ranjang. Mendekap tubuh mungil istrinya agar menempel di dada bidangnya.

"Sehunnie~", panggilan manja itu memaksa Sehun untuk membuka matanya kembali.

"Ne, Lulu sayang. Waeyo?", tanya Sehun heran melihat Luhan yang sedari tadi menundukkan wajah mungilnya.

"Apa kau benar – benar tidak menyukai anak kecil?", tanya Luhan berbasa – basi. Sebenarnya bukan itu maksudnya.

"Ne. Mereka sangat mengerikan.", jawab Sehun tegas tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Luhan sedikit takut mendengarnya.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku membenci bayi besar berwajah cantik ini.", Sehun melanjutkan. Ia mencolek dagu Luhan kemudian menyeringai seduktif.

"YA! Dasar namja pervert!", teriak Luhan yang menyadari ada gelagat aneh dari Sehun.

"Kau harus terbiasa hidup dengan makhluk mesum sepertiku, Lu.", ujar Sehun seduktif sambil terus menyeringai.

"Ne! Ne! Sehun Ahjussi mesum. Kau benar – benar membenci anak kecil ya?", tanya Luhan lagi.

"Iya, yeobo. Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan bukan?"

Luhan terdiam. Ia menatap suaminya yang sepertinya tidak main – main dengan ucapannya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat namja tampan itu membenci anak kecil? Luhan sangat menyukai anak kecil. Mereka menggemaskan, bukan menyebalkan.

"Sehunnie..", rajuk Luhan manja.

"Yes, honey?"

"Bagaimana jika anak kecil itu adalah anakmu sendiri?"

Sehun tertegun. Apa maksudnya? Anak? Hei, ia masih terlalu muda untuk mempunyai seorang anak. Apalagi usianya baru 17 tahun. Memiliki anak sama saja menghancurkan masa mudanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Lu?", desis Sehun tajam.

"A-ani hanya.. aku hanya..", lidah Luhan tercekat. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya sementara Sehun masih menatapnya tajam seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa, Lulu sayang?", tanya Sehun melembut.

Luhan terdiam lagi. Apakah ia harus menyampaikannya sekarang? Ia takut suaminya akan membencinya setelah ini. Lebih baik menjadi murid terculun di sekolah ketimbang dibenci oleh setan tampan ini.

"Bagaimana jika kau akan menjadi ayah?", ucap Luhan takut – takut.

"Hei~ Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku, aku hamil, Sehunnie. Kau akan menjadi ayah."

"MWOYAA?"

.

.

TBC

Aduuhh.. saya ngetik apaan ini? Entahlah.. ini hanya coretan kecil dari imajinasi bodoh Seungra yang lagi dangkal.

Tapi saya butuh review pliss (aegyo)


	2. Nightmare

**Title : Children? BIG NO! **

**Author : Seungra Lee**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Other Cast : Find it by your self **

**Rate : M..maaf ratingnya masih T #plakk**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage-life, Family, Mpreg**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, dll murni kesalahan saya, (Fake) Birth – scene!**

**Karna Seungra gak suka berbasa – basi, langsung check it out aja dah!**

**Happy reading^^**

.

.

Chapter 2

"MWOYA?"

"Hamil."

"Siapa yang hamil?"

"Aku."

Oh Sehun, kau ini bodoh atau idiot? Setiap malam kau 'memasuki' istrimu dan kau masih bertanya siapa yang hamil? Berpikirlah sedikit lebih jernih, Tuan Oh.

"Apa ini artinya kita akan punya anak?", tanya Sehun polos. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Kenapa suaminya yang super mesum ini tiba – tiba saja berubah menjadi sepolos manusia kloningan?

"Menurutmu?", balas Luhan dengan nada kesal.

"Berapa usia kandunganmu?"

"Lima minggu."

"Mana buktinya?"

"Ini."

Luhan menyodorkan sebuah benda persegi panjang yang Sehun ketahui bernama test pack. Sehun memandang benda kecil itu. Dua garis merah terlihat melintang di permukaan test pack tersebut. Ini artinya, Ia memang akan menjadi ayah sebentar lagi.

"Maldo andwae.. (tidak bisa dipercaya)", gumam Sehun.

Luhan memandang wajah suaminya nanar. Ia sangat sedih kali ini. Bukankah pria manapun di dunia ini pasti akan merasa bahagia jika sang istri ketahuan hamil? Ya, kecuali jika sang istri ketahuan hamil dengan pria lain, itu masalah lain. Tetapi Sehun lain. Lelaki jangkung itu nampak begitu syok dan frustasi saat mengetahui fakta bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Luhan tahu Sehun membenci anak kecil. Tapi apakah ia akan membenci anak hasil benihnya sendiri?

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sudah cukup muak dengan kehadiran Zelo bersaudara. Dan kali ini, ia harus menerima kehadiran makhluk kecil –yang sialnya- adalah anaknya dalam kandungan Luhan itu? BIG NO!

"Sehunnie~", rajuk Luhan manja. Sehun tak bergeming. Lelaki itu hanya terfokus pada pikirannya sendiri.

"HunHun!", panggil Luhan lagi. Kali ini dengan nama panggilan berbeda.

"Hunnie~"

"Sehun sunbaenim!"

"OH SEHUN!"

Luhan berteriak. Sehun masih setia dalam diamnya. Sehun menatap perut datar Luhan dengan pandangan jijik. Benarkah? Benarkah dalam perut lembut itu tertanam benih seorang makhluk setan berukuran kecil yang sialnya adalah anaknya?

Sungguh, demi kutil Kkamjong! Sehun menyesal telah memperlakukan Luhan seperti pelacur setiap malam dengan meminta namja mungil itu memberikan jatahnya. Jika ia tahu akibatnya seperti ini, ia tak akan pernah mau menyentuh Luhan.

Sehun berjalan mundur menjauhi Luhan. Ia memandangi perut Luhan membayangkan makhluk mengerikan yang berada di dalam sana.

"Sehunnie? Sehunnie mau kemana?", tanya Luhan.

Lelaki jangkung itu berbalik kemudian berlari menjauhi istrinya. Luhan tersentak kemudian mengejar Sehun. Sehun tetap berlari, ia merasa seperti berkepribadian ganda. Di satu sisi, ia sangat mencintai Luhan. Di sisi lain ia jijik kepada janin tak berdosa yang tertanam di rahim Luhan. Well, lebih baik menjauhinya daripada menggugurkannya bukan? Itulah prinsip baru yang telah dimantapkan oleh Oh Sehun.

"Berhenti di situ! Jangan mengejarku!", teriak Sehun.

"Sehunnie hikss..", Luhan tak menggubris ucapan Sehun dan tetap mengejarnya.

"JANGAN MENGEJARKU!", bentak Sehun keras.

"Sehunnie.. hiks.. berhenti! Kalau kubilang berhenti, kau harus berhenti! Hiks!", Luhan terisak melihat suaminya yang dengan kalap memasuki mobil sportnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil itu telah pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang tetap setia mengejarnya.

"SEHUNNIE! Hikss.. akhh.. appo..", Luhan jatuh terduduk. Ia menangis keras sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa begitu sakit. Ia bodoh! Bukankah ia sedang mengandung? Orang hamil dilarang berlari kencang oleh dokter bukan?

Kenapa Sehun pergi? Begitu jijikkah ia pada anak tanpa dosa dalam kandungan Luhan? Apakah ia menolak nasibnya menjadi seorang ayah?

"Omo! Lulu? Gwenchana? Kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Katakan pada eomma mana yang sakit!", Luhan menoleh, mendapati mertuanya duduk disampingnya dan menatapnya khawatir.

Luhan menunjuk perutnya, "Hiks.. appo.."

"Perutmu sakit? KYUHYUN - AH! Cepat kemari!"

"Ada apa yeobo?"

"Luhan sakit perut, cepat gendong Luhan ke kamarnya!"

Lelaki paruh baya yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu berdecak kesal. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan konser solonya di kamar mandi, dan sekarang ia harus merelakan tenaganya untuk menggendong menantunya?

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku? Suruh saja Sehun, dia kan suami-"

"OH KYUHYUN!"

"N-ne ne yeobo.."

Kyuhyun segera melaksanakan komando dari istri tercintanya. Ia membopong Luhan dengan gaya bridal, sementara Sungmin mengekor di belakang. Well, ia akui tubuh Luhan memang jauh lebih ringan daripada Sungmin, tapi tetap saja ini menganggu waktunya!

Ia meletakkan tubuh mungil Luhan di ranjang Sehun. Namun namja mungil itu menjerit kesakitan saat pungguh sempitnya menyentuh bed cover biru yang lembut itu.

"Hiks.. appo.. Eomma.. Appa.."

Sungmin memijat perut Luhan lembut, berusaha mengurangi rasa nyeri yang menyerang namja cantik itu. Dan berhasil, perlahan napas memburu Luhan sudah mulai teratur. Sungmin memang ahli dalam bidang memijat. Itulah alasan mengapa anggota keluarga Oh lebih memilih Sungmin ketimbang manusia berjas putih yang dipanggil dokter itu.

"Sudah merasa baikan?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah.

Kyuhyun yang merasa ada gelagat aneh dari menantunya bertanya, "Kau pucat, Lu. Apa masalahmu dengan Sehun? Kalian bertengkar?"

Luhan hanya terdiam. Bagaimana jika ia berkata Sehun marah kepadanya karena dia hamil? Apakah mereka akan percaya? Tentu tidak!

"Aniyoo.. Sehun sedang ada urusan di rumah temannya.", bohong Luhan. Pemuda mungil itu tengah berjuang menahan air mata dan rasa sakit di perutnya.

"Kenapa tiba – tiba sekali?"

"Itu.. ada urusan mendadak.", lagi – lagi ia berbohong.

"Arra, sebaiknya kau tidur, Lu. Jangan sampai bangun kesiangan! Eomma akan menemanimu."

"Andwae! A-aku ingin tidur sendiri eomma. Boleh kah?", pinta Luhan dengan jurus puppy eyes andalannya.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia menarik selimut Luhan hingga batas dadanya, kemudian mengecup keningnya lembut. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut sebagai ucapan selamat malam kepada menantunya itu.

"Jaljayo, Lulu.", dengan kalimat itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Luhan bergeming menatap langit – langit kamarnya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak untuk mengelus perut datarnya, menyapa makhluk kecil yang berdiam di sana. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman miris. Meratapi nasib bayi mungilnya yang tak mujur.

"Walaupun nanti Appa membencimu, kau masih memiliki Eomma, Baby.", bisik Luhan, seakan makhluk mungil itu mampu mendengarnya.

Tes..

Air matanya kembali mengalir. Apakah ia terlalu mencintai Sehun? Ia bahkan rela berbohong demi kebaikan suaminya itu. Ia tak mau Sehun menjadi sasaran amukan kedua orangtuanya.

Bukankah akar dari semua masalah ini adalah Sehun sendiri? Jika saja ia tak memaksa Luhan melayani hasratnya setiap malam, tentu saja janin kecil itu tak akan bersemayam dalam tubuh Luhan.

"Jaljayo baby..", Bibirnya berucap sebelum ia terbang kea lam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi tengah berbaring dengan indahnya di ranjang cokelatnya. Mulutnya terbuka, menyanyikan dengkuran yang terdengar begitu sumbang di telinga. Di telinganya telah terpasang manis sepasang earphone cokelat bergambar rilakuma.

TING TONG!

Suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia menggeliat kasar kemudian menarik selimutnya naik, membuat tubuh tingginya semakin tenggelam dalam kehangatan selimut lembut itu.

TING TONG!

Suara mengganggu itu kembali terdengar. Seakan tak peduli, namja terus saja bernyanyi dengan suara dengkurannya yang –demi Tuhan- tedengar lebih fals daripada suara gajah.

TING TONG!

Untuk ketiga kalinya, suara itu terdengar. Namja itu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menyibak selimutnya kasar dan membuang earphone rilakumanya begitu saja. Kaki jenjangnya membawanya menuju pintu aprtemennya. Tangannya terkepal bersiap menghajar siapapun yang telah mengganggu tidur manisnya.

"YACK KAU – Sehun?"

Kedua namja jangkung itu saling menatap bingung satu sama lain.

"Chanyeol – ah, bolehkah aku menginap malam ini? Kumohon.."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu mengernyit bingung. _Untuk apa sapi albino ini datang malam – malam begini? _Batinnya.

"Aish! Kau menganggu jadwal tidur tampanku! Kalau begini kadar ketampananku bisa berkurang nantinya!", kesal Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya mendengus pelan, "Ayolah, Park Chanyeol! Kau tak mungkin membiarkanku tidur diluar kan? Bagaimana jika ada yang menculikku?"

Chanyeol sontak tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Sehun. Hell, siapa yang mau menculik bocah albino berusia 17 tahun yang suka makan banyak seperti Sehun? Bodoh kalau mau!

"Kenapa kau tertawa?", tanya Sehun sewot.

"Aniya.. hanya saja siapa yang mau menculik sapi albino jelek sepertimu?"

"Hei.. kalau aku jelek, mana mungkin aku dinobatkan sebagai Pangeran Sekolah?", balas Sehun santai.

Chanyeol bungkam, dengan kaku ia mempersilahkan Sehun masuk kedalam apartemen minimalisnya.

Sehun melepas coat hitamnya. Lalu ia berjalan cepat menuju kamar Chanyeol, dan menjatuhkan diri di ranjang empuk yang sedari tadi menggodanya itu. Chanyeol mendecih kesal. Jika saja Sehun bukan sahabat sehidup sematinya, ia pasti sudah menendang pantat bocah albino itu keluar dari apartemennya.

Chanyeol memilih untuk mengikuti Sehun berbaring di ranjang empuknya. Ia menatap Sehun heran. Untuk apa dia menginap di sini? Bukankah ia sudah memiliki bidadari cantik di rumahnya?

"Hei, Oh Sehun.", panggilnya.

"Hmm~"

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?"

"Jika aku bercerita apa kau akan mendengarkannya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya, hingga posisinya dengan Sehun saling berhadapan. Ia melipat tangannya di dada dan membulatkan matanya sok imut. Melihatnya saja, Sehun seperti mau muntah.

"Chanyeol – ah, bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ayah?"

Chanyeol ternganga mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Beruntung tidak ada lalat di tempat itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?", tanya Chanyeol menahan tawanya.

"_Nothing_.. lupaka – "

"Kalau kau bertanya, maka aku akan menjawabnya.", ucap Chanyeol sok berwibawa. Mendengarnya, Sehun menatap Chanyeol penuh harap.

"Menjadi ayah itu menyebalkan! Kau harus mengalami dua bencana dalam hidupmu. Yang pertama, istrimu pasti akan mengomel – ngomel tidak jelas karena emosinya meningkat pre dan pasca kelahiran. Yang kedua, kau harus mengurus anakmu. Menggendongnya, menghiburnya saat menangis, membuatkannya susu, dan yang paling menjijikkan adalah.. mengganti popoknya. Hiii.. aku tak bisa membayangkannya."

_Ternyata dia sama saja._

Sehun semakin frustasi. Tujuannya bertanya kepada Chanyeol adalah supaya sahabatnya itu bisa membantunya menghilangkan Children Phobianya. Tapi ternyata..

Sebegitu mengerikan kah menjadi seorang ayah?

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Sehun – ah. Sebenarnya apa –"

"Istriku hamil! Puas kau?", sahut Sehun ketus.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bodohnya. Otaknya sama sekali belum menangkap apa yang di katakan Sehun. Namun tak lama kemudian..

"HAHAHAHAHAA!"

"Yaa! Kenapa kau tertawa!"

"Hamil? Wohooo! Ternyata kau hebat Oh Sehun! Kau bisa menghamili anak orang di usia 17? Itu keren! Aku bangga kepadamu!"

Chanyeol tertawa keras sambil memukuli lengan Sehun. Sementara Sehun hanya menampilkan poker face andalannya.

"Aku menyesal telah menghamilinya.."

"Jadi children phobia mu belum sembuh?"

Sehun menggeleng. Ia tak tahu alasan spesifik untuk menjauhi Luhan dan memilih menginap di apartemen Chanyeol. Bukan berarti ia tak mencintai Luhan, ia sangat mencintai istrinya itu. Hanya saja.. bayi itu. Apa bisa diterima? Sehun bergidik ngeri membayangkan musibah yang akan menyambanginya 9 bulan kedepan. Ia harus hidup bersama seorang istri yang emosional dan anak – anak yang menjijikkan dan menyebalkan itu. Huh.. hidup di neraka mungkin akan jauh lebih baik.

"Sehun? Ya! Gwenchana?", Chanyeol melambai – lambaikan tangannya di depan Sehun berusaha membuyarkan lamunan sahabatnya itu.

Sehun terhenyak sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya. Kali ini hanya bisa mengelus dada. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Menyuruh Luhan menggugurkan kandungannya? Maaf, walaupun Sehun dikenal sebagai ice prince yang sok keren dan sok gaul, tapi ia tak akan sekejam itu pada makhluk manis nan lemah lembut yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu.

Tiba – tiba ia teringat akan Luhan. Namja manis itu pasti tengah menangis sekarang. Sehun tersenyum miris membayangkan betapa kejamnya ia beberapa jam lalu. Meninggalkan Luhan dan membuat namja manis itu menangis. Ia tahu, ia belum berhasil menjadi suami yang baik bagi Luhan.

_Dan mustahil baginya untuk berhasil menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anaknya kelak._

"Masa depanku hancur sudah..", lirih Sehun dengan suara parau.

Chanyeol menatap sahabatnya prihatin. Lihat wajahnya yang kusut itu! Seakan image Sehun sebagai lelaki tampan idola para gadis luntur seketika. Wajahnya bahkan terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang habis diambil keperawanannya. Bukankah Sehun yang sudah mengambil keperawanan Luhan? Kenapa Sehun yang terlihat seperti habis diperkosa?

"Ini semua salahmu, Oh Sehun! Sudah kubilang berkali – kali, bahkan dulu sebelum kalian menikah aku sudah memperingatimu."

"Memperingati apa?"

"Jika tidak mau punya anak, jangan membuat anak."

Sehun tertohok mendengarnya. Chanyeol pasti bercanda! Bagaimana ia bisa menahan hasratnya sementara setiap malam Luhan selalu memamerkan tubuh seksinya? Bagaimana ia bisa menahan dirinya sementara Luhan selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan polos yang menurut Sehun sangat menggoda?

"Jika kau adalah seekor singa. Apa kau bisa menahan dirimu untuk tidak memakan mangsa di depanmu?", Sehun berlagak bijaksana dengan perumpamaannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Molla."

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik aku melanjutkan tidur tampanku daripada berdebat dengan sapi albino jelek sepertimu..", Chanyeol menguap lalu menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam selimut cokelat hangatnya. Sehun mendecih pelan, namun sesaat kemudian ia mengikuti jejak Chanyeol untuk menjelajah ke alam mimpi.

.

.

"Sehunnie.. hiks.. appo..ahh.."

"Tenang, chagi. Tahan sebentar saja.."

"Tidak bisa! ARGHH! SAKITT!"

"Ya! Chagiyaa.. appo.. jangan menjambak rambutku!"

"Hiks.. APPO.. SEHUNNIE ARGHH!."

Sehun dan Luhan kini tengah berada di sebuah ruangan serba putih. Dikelilingi oleh beberapa manusia berbaju putih dan bertopengkan masker. Sehun merinding, ruangan ini lebih persis seperti hutan berhantu baginya. Manusia berbaju putih yang dipanggil dokter itu menatapnya horror, terlebih tangan mereka menggengam peralatan kedokteran yang disalah artikan Sehun sebagai alat pembunuhan terencana.

"Eughh.. Sehunnie! Sakitt.."

Bisa ditebak! Sehun tengah berjuang menahan rasa jijiknya untuk menemani Luhan menjalani proses persalinannya. Sungguh, ia benar – benar ingin muntah sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Di depan matanya sendiri, darah bercucuran dimana – mana, sebagian mengalir di paha mulus Luhan. Lihatlah wajah Sehun yang mulai menghijau. Jelas sekali pemuda itu tengah menahan cairan yang mungkin akan keluar dari perutnya sekarang juga.

"Sabar, chagi.. tarik napas dalam dan AHHH! JANGAN MENJAMBAKKU!"

Sehun berteriak nyaring saat dengan tak berperikemanusiaan Luhan menjambak rambut cokelatnya. Ia tahu namja mungil itu tengah mencari cara untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya, tapi apakah harus dengan cara seperti ini? Luhan yang biasanya bertingkah seperti malaikat kini berubah menjadi iblis paling mengerikan. Dan semua itu karena anak dalam kandungannya! Anak kecil menyebalkan yang sebentar lagi akan menghirup napas di dunia.

"Oee..oee.."

Suara tangis bayi itu cukup membuat Sehun menarik napas lega. Selesai juga penderitaannya hari ini.

"Selamat, Tuan Oh. Bayi anda laki – laki!", ucap salah satu dokter.

Laki – laki? Dia bilang laki – laki? Hell! Itu berarti akan ada Zelo generasi kedua di dunia ini. Oh tidak! Sehun merasa tengah dihadapkan pada jurang terdalam. Lebih baik mati saja kalau begini.

"Oee..oee.."

Tunggu. Kenapa suara tangis bayi itu terdengar berbeda? Bahkan kini terdengar suara bayi menangis bersahut – sahutan di telinganya. Bayi itu tak hanya satu! Melainkan ada dua. Ini adalah kenyataan terburuk yang pernah diterima Oh Sehun. Anak kembar adalah makhluk paling mengerikan yang pernah hidup di muka bumi ini.

"Bayi anda perempuan, Tuan Oh. Selamat!", ujar dokter yang berbeda.

Sehun mematung menatap dua sosok mengerikan yang ada di gendongan para dokter itu. Terlebih darah yang terlihat melumuri tubuh keduanya, membuat Sehun ingin pingsan saat itu juga. Ia menutup mulutnya. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh muntah saat ini. Ia tak mau menambah kesan menjijikkan di ruangan itu. Cukup dua bayi sialan itu dan darah yang mengalir di sekitar kaki Luhan saja yang membuatnya jijik.

Luhan? Oh iya, Sehun hampir melupakan istri tercintanya itu. Demi Tuhan, Sehun miris melihat keadaan Luhan. Bisa dilihat namja mungil itu tengah tak sadarkan diri dengan keringat yang mengucur membasahi pelipisnya. Melihatnya, Sehun semakin merutuki adanya dua makhluk mengerikan itu karena sudah membuat Luhan terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Namun tak lama kemudian, namja manis itu terbangun dan mulai menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama sekali tak ingin Sehun lihat.

"Oee...oee.."

Demi Tuhan! Apa lagi ini?

"Woaa.. Bayi anda laki – laki, Tuan Oh! Selamat, anak anda kembar tiga!"

Seseorang tahan Sehun agar tidak pingsan saat ini juga! Ia melongo tak percaya. Sehebat itu kah ia menyetubuhi Luhan tiap malam, sampai – sampai perutnya terisi tiga bayi sekaligus? Di satu sisi ia bangga, di sisi lain ia jijik. Keringat dengan deras mengaliri pelipis mulusnya.

"Oee..oee.."

Kalian pasti bercanda..

"Ini kasus langka. Bayi kembar lima! Anda beruntung, Tuan Oh! Anda mempunyai 3 anak laki - laki dan dua anak perempuan."

Blank! Pikiran Sehun kosong seketika. Ia yakin tak memiliki masalah pada pendengarannya, tapi ia benar – benar berharap ia salah dengar.

"ANDWAEE!"

.

.

"ARGHHH! Hah..hah..hah.. huh.. untung hanya mimpi."

Sehun bersumpah semalam adalah mimpi buruk paling mengerikan yang pernah di alaminya! Rasa takut perlahan mulai menjalari hatinya. Bagaimana jika mimpi itu jadi kenyataan? Anak kembar lima? Hei, itu sangat mustahil.

Ia menyempatkan diri melirik Chanyeol. Demi labu goreng! Ia tengah disuguhi pemandangan menjijikkan sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Chanyeol tengah memeluk perutnya erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. Dengan posisi seperti ini seolah – olah mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang sedang berlovey – dovey. Padahal kenyataannya mereka berdua sama – sama berstatus seme!

_BRUK_

"Yack! Oh Sehun! Dasar sapi albino gila tak tahu sopan santun!", teriak Chanyeol begitu punggungnya sukses mencium mesra ubin kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? J-jangan bilang, kau… kau.. memperkosaku?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tak punya waktu untuk meladeni bocah rewel macam Chanyeol. Walau sebenarnya, hatinya tertawa melihat Chanyeol menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya seolah – olah Sehun benar – benar memperkosanya. Mana harga dirinya sebagai seorang seme?

"Sehun – ah, kau benar – benar tidak memperkosaku kan?"

"Jika aku memperkosamu, seharusnya kau tidak memakai apapun untuk membalut tubuh jelekmu itu.", Sehun mencibir. Sementara Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut.

.

.

Luhan terlihat buruk hari ini. Bukan karena penampilannya, tapi karena suasana hatinya yang tidak bisa dikontrol akhir – akhir ini. Ia sudah cukup banyak menumpahkan air mata kemarin saat Sehun menjauhinya. Dan pagi ini ia harus mengalami morning sick berat yang membuat tubuhnya semakin tipis bagaikan kertas.

"Huekk..", bibir mungilnya kembali mengeluarkan cairan bening kental itu. Mata berairnya sudah mulai kering. Ia terlalu lelah menangis.

"Baby.. jangan nakal, ne?", ucapnya parau sambil mengelus perut lembutnya.

Ia menatap refleksi dirinya di kaca. Ia benar – benar terlihat seperti habis diserang wabah penyakit. Wajahnya sangat pucat, bahkan jauh lebih pucat daripada wajah suaminya.

Ia tak boleh membolos hari ini, ada beberapa jadwal ulangan yang harus ditempuh. Jika tidak, guru – guru killer itu pasti akan menunjukkan taringnya. Pada akhirnya Luhan yang harus menanggung kerugiannya. Jadi, ia harus tetap masuk walaupun keadaan fisiknya tak memungkinkan.

"Aigoo! Lulu, kau yakin mau masuk hari ini?", tanya Sungmin khawatir. Saat ini mereka bertiga –Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Luhan – sedang memakan sarapan mereka. Sedikit kurang lengkap karena tak ada Sehun yang biasanya akan menghiasi pagi mereka dengan ocehannya yang menyebalkan.

"Ne, Eomma. Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan 3 ulangan penting hari ini.", jawab Luhan lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk paham.

"Hari ini kau berangkat bersama Appa. Tidak apa – apa kan? Hari ini mungkin Sehun sudah pulang.", tawar Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Appa. Gwenchana."

.

.

Sekolah terlihat ramai seperti biasa. Luhan melempar pandangannya pada kerumunan anak kelas 12. Ia berusaha mencari sosok tinggi yang selalu membuat pipinya merona.. dulu. Sekarang? Apakah sekarang sosok tinggi itu akan terus setia menghiasi telinga Luhan dengan kata – kata rayuannya? Mungkin tidak. Sosok tinggi itu, Sehun, sudah terlanjur jijik kepadanya. Tepatnya, jijik pada makhluk mungil tak berdosa dalam kandungannya itu.

Ia tersenyum imut saat matanya menangkap siluet Sehun yang tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah bersama Chanyeol. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri suaminya itu. Matanya berkilat – kilat memancarkan harapan. Paling tidak ia harus meminta maaf kepada Sehun dan berusaha membuat namja tampan itu menerima kehadiran bayi mungilnya.

"Sehun sunbaenim!", teriak Luhan. Jarak mereka cukup dekat.

Namun apa? Sesuatu yang menyakiti hatinya pun terjadi. Sehun terus berjalan tanpa meliriknya sama sekali. Pemuda jangkung itu nampak begitu acuh dengan keberadaan Luhan. Bahkan sinar matanya memancarkan rasa jijik kepada Luhan. Betapa menjijikankah dia?

"_Appamu bahkan tidak mau melihat Eomma, baby.."_

.

TBC/End

.

.

Huaa! I'm so sorry for the very long update. Akhir – akhir ini saya kena writer block, dan itu sukses menghancurkan mood saya buat nulis. Ditambah rumor – rumor gak jelas yang bikin mules itu. Dan seperti inilah hasilnya, ancur kan? Maaff.. saya minta maaff.. huhuuu..

Oke, btw aku gak nyangka ternyata yang suka ff ini banyak juga. Dan aku juga gak nyangka ternyata siders ff ini sangat mengerikan! Jadi saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ff ini saja. Untuk Strange Kid, mungkin saya lanjutkan sehabis puasa, soalnya ini untuk menghormati yang puasa.

Yang bingung kenapa HunHan bisa nikah muda, mungkin akan saya jelaskan di chapter depan. Untuk ini mungkin chapternya sangat membosankan dan ada sedikit momen Chanhun. Tapi tenang, mereka bukan couple kok, cuman sahabat hohoo..

Ada yang mau review? Silahkan! Maaf saya gak sempet balas review kalian kemarin. Ada masalah dengan FFn saya. Nanti saya pastikan bakal bales kok hohoo..

**Thankseu yeorobun~**

, Fuji jump910, SMayanti, Ai Rin Lee, Sanshaini Hikari, .96, Vita Williona Venus, fanoy5, dragonhun385, SayLu, BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE, younlaycious88, zoldyk, overdosebcsexo, exindira, luluna99, mirarose86, Kim Hyunsoo, Maple fujoshi2309, hunhanminute, indahmelindaa, , , Lulu Baby 1412, Cho HJin, Xiao HunHan, preciouselu, miftahinuu, AmbarAmbarwaty, .58, EXiOh HunHan, HChY, , leedongsun3, Rima-TAOma, Xiaoluluu, sehyun14, KimberllyXiaouLu, anisalu, selump, RZHH 261220 II, kai yeodongsaeng, EXO Love EXO, .562, alysaexostans, dan guest2 lainnya..

Next? Review pliss *bbuing bbuing*


	3. Flashback

**Children? BIG NO!**

**Written by Seungra Lee **

**Rate T**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Other Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

**Genre : Campur2 dah.. yang jelas Mpreg**

**Warning: Typo, Gaje, dll murni kesalahan Seungra, Bahasa yang kadang puitis, kadang alay, kadang gaul, dll **

**Yang kemarin pada sebel sama Sehun, pengen nabok Sehun, pengen jambak Sehun, dan pengen – pengen yang lainnya, silahkan luapkan amarah kalian pada Seungra hoho.. Jangan jambak Sehun, entar botak lagi dianya -_- :v Awas! Chapter ini mungkin akan sangat membosankan #ohya? **

**Karna Seungra gak suka berbasa – basi, langsung check it out aja dah!**

**Yang tanya kenapa HunHan bisa nikah muda, ini Seungra kasih flashbacknya. **

**3****rd**** Chapter**

.

.

"Sehun sunbaenim!", teriak Luhan. Jarak mereka cukup dekat.

Namun apa? Sesuatu yang menyakiti hatinya pun terjadi. Sehun terus berjalan tanpa meliriknya sama sekali. Pemuda jangkung itu nampak begitu acuh dengan keberadaan Luhan. Bahkan sinar matanya memancarkan rasa jijik kepada Luhan. Betapa menjijikankah dia?

"_Appamu bahkan tidak mau melihat Eomma, baby.."_

Hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika dengan santainya Sehun berjalan menjauhinya tanpa sedikitpun menyapa. Bahkan tersenyum pun tidak. Benarkah dia suaminya? Terbuktikah kata – kata cinta yang selalu terucap dari bibir tipisnya? Hah! Semua itu hanya ucapan lamis yang sama sekali bukan dari hati.

Sakit. Perasaan itu menyerang hati kecilnya tanpa mempedulikan betapa sulit ia menahannya sekarang. Ia benci diacuhkan. Ia benci diabaikan. Namun apa yang Sehun lakukan kepadanya benar – benar membuatnya ingin menangis. Bagaimana lelaki itu bisa berubah menjadi sedingin es hanya karena seorang bayi yang tak bersalah?

Setetes kristal bening meluncur dari kedua mata rusanya. Ia tak menangisi dirinya sendiri, ia menangisi bayi mungilnya. Hatinya sakit melihat fakta bahwa si mungil ini dibenci oleh ayahnya sendiri. Hanya karena sebuah alasan sepele. Children Phobia, salah satu phobia unik yang jarang ditemui dan hanya di derita oleh Oh Sehun seorang.

Sebenarnya siapa yang bersalah di sini? Sehun atau Luhan? Sehun yang menikahi, Sehun yang menghamili, Sehun yang membuat anak itu bersarang di rahim Luhan! Tapi kenapa Luhan yang harus dibenci dan dijauhi? Rasa sakit di rahimnya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya tatkala Sehun mengacuhkannya. Menganggapnya sebagai bayangan semata hanya karena bayi mungilnya.

"Hiks.. nappeun."

PUK!

Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Baekhyun di sana. Dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya dan bersikap biasa seolah tak terjadi apa – apa. Bibirnya berusaha menyunggingkan seukir senyum – walaupun terlihat dipaksakan.

"Aigoo, Luhannie! Gwenchana? Kau habis menangis eoh?"

Baekhyun memandang sahabatnya khawatir. Ia prihatin dengan keadaan Luhan akhir – akhir ini. Namja cantik itu nampak begitu buruk. Tubuh yang sudah mungil itu semakin bertambah kurus saja. Bibirnya tak lagi merah merekah. Dan matanya suram tanpa ada sinar yang biasanya selalu menghiasi iris cokelat itu. Semua itu mendorong rasa penasaran Baekhyun akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Luhan.

"Nan gwenchanayo, Baekkie – ah. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas.", ucap Luhan sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauhi keramaian.

Namun Baekhyun menepis tangan Luhan, "Tidak sebelum kau menceritakan masalahmu.", desaknya.

Luhan menghembuskan napas berat. Haruskah ia berbagi penderitaannya bersama Baekhyun? Ia tak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu ikut terbebani.

"Masalah apa? Aku tidak punya masalah.", dusta Luhan.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan? Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Xiao Lu.", sinis Baekhyun.

Luhan menunduk. Ia tak berani menatap Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu memang sesosok manusia yang sangat cerewet dan hiperaktif. Namun Baekhyun sangat unik. Ia memiliki tingkah laku seperti anak kecil, tapi pemikirannya cukup dewasa. Itulah yang membuat Luhan betah berteman dengan Baekhyun. Walau sebenarnya, ia merasa tak pantas.

"Jangan beritahu orang lain, berjanjilah."

"Rahasia sudah menjadi napas hidupku setiap hari, Lu. Kau bisa mempercayaiku.", ucap Baekhyun bangga.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Sejurus kemudian ia menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauhi keramaian. Hingga mereka sampai di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi dan sedikit menyeramkan. Pasalnya tempat ini sangat jarang dijamah oleh penghuni sekolah.

Kedua namja bertubuh mungil itu saling bertatapan, namun kemudian..

"Aku hancur, Baekkie.. hiks.."

Baekhyun tersentak ketika tiba – tiba Luhan menangis di hadapannya. Hatinya ikut merasakan sakit walaupun ia belum mengetahui seluk beluk masalah Luhan. Perlahan dibawanya namja manis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ada apa, Lu? Jangan membuatku khawatir!", tegas Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Bibirnya bergetar ketika berkata, "A-aku hamil, Baekkie – ah."

Baekhyun memandang Luhan bingung. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu kaget mendengar ucapan jujur Luhan. Ia sudah memiliki suami, wajar kan kalau dia hamil? Permasalahannya adalah, kenapa Luhan menangis? Ia penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya mengusik perasaan sahabat cantiknya tersebut.

"Lantas, kenapa kau menangis, Lu?", tanya Baekhyun lembut.

Luhan meraih jemari lentik Baekhyun. Mengarahkannya untuk menyentuh perut datarnya agar namja imut itu bisa merasakan detak kehidupan di sana. Kedua manik Baekhyun terpejam. Entah mengapa, hatinya ikut sakit saat jemarinya bersentuhan dengan perut Luhan.

"Bayi mungilku… dibenci oleh ayahnya sendiri.", gumamnya pelan. Ada sedikit getaran dalam nada suaranya. Menandakan bahwa namja mungil itu tengah menahan rasa sakitnya.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, ia menatap Luhan tak percaya. Api – api amarah mulai tersulut membakar hatinya. Jadi itu yang mengusik hati sahabatnya?

"Maksudmu.. ini menyangkut Children Phobia Sehun? Ia membenci anaknya sendiri hanya karena phobia bodoh itu? Ini keterlaluan, Lu! Bagaimana kau bisa diam saja seperti ini huh!"

"A – aku takut, Baekkie.."

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia merasa Luhan bukanlah seorang namja sungguhan. Di dunia ini tidak ada namja selemah Luhan yang hanya bisa menangis dan menghembuskan napas pasrah. Membuat orang – orang tak segan menyentuhnya bahkan menyakitinya.

"Kau takut pada Sehun? Hah! Aku akan meremukkan lidah cadelnya itu dalam satu tendangan. Berani sekali mengusik sahabatku.", ancam Baekhyun sok berani. Jangan remehkan Baekhyun, dia adalah atlit taekwondo andalan Seokjin High School. Kau bisa remuk hanya dalam satu tendangan maut miliknya.

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia masih saja setia bergumul dalam tangisnya. Namja manis itu tak mengerti, bagaimana dirinya bisa selemah ini? Seakan – akan ia hanyalah seonggok kertas yang bisa disobek, dibakar, dan di tenggelamkan dengan mudah oleh Sehun. Ia merasa Sehun berkuasa atas dirinya. Untuk kekuatan pun ia kalah telak, mana mungkin Luhan bisa melawan?

"Kau yakin dia mencintaimu?", tanya Baekhyun sarkastik.

Luhan tertegun. Pertanyaan Baekhyun sangat tepat dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang. Pertanyaan – pertanyaan semacam itu terus berputar-putar di otaknya. Semua itu membuatnya ingin mencongkel matanya sendiri!

"Mollayo..", lirihnya.

Sehun tidak mencintainya.. Sehun tidak mencintainnya. Kata-kata itu menyerang hati dan pikirannya. Jika benar Sehun mencintainya, seharusnya namja tampan itu menerima Luhan apa adanya dan mencoba melupakan phobia bodohnya! Namun yang ada justru kebalikannya. Sehun malah menjauhinya dan menganggapnya sebagai sampah menjijikkan. Apakah semua itu pantas disebut cinta?

Ia mengelus perutnya, membagi rasa sakit itu dengan janin mungilnya. Entah sejak kapan air matanya mulai mengering. Kristal bening itu sudah terlalu banyak dijatuhkan kemarin, tapi juga sangat sulit untuk ditahan. Bibirnya bergetar menahan emosi, matanya berkaca – kaca. Kata sedih mungkin tak cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

"Lagipula, kau mau saja menikah dengannya."

Luhan menganggap pernyataan Baekhyun barusan adalah pernyataan paling bodoh yang pernah didengarnya. Kenapa ia mau menikah dengan Sehun? Tentu saja karena ia mencintainya! Ia mencintai lelaki tampan bertubuh tegap itu. Beruntung? Memang. Ia merasa bagaikan cinderella. Walaupun ia bersanding bersama pangeran yang sikapnya begitu kekanakan.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Kau mau bermain basket?"

"Andwae.", tolak Luhan sewot.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku sedang hamil bodoh!"

"Oh iya, aku lupa hehe.."

.

_**.**_

_**Flasback On**_

"Ini aneh, Tuan Shim! Kenapa anakku tidak boleh diikut sertakan dalam_ Hyundai_ – _Toyota International Cooperation_?", seorang pria dewasa bergumam memandang selembar kertas yang digenggamnya di tangan.

"Maaf, Tuan Oh. Kami tidak mengijinkan anak dibawah umur untuk mengikuti kerjasama besar seperti ini.", balas pria lain yang duduk dihadapan Tuan Oh.

Tuan Oh, sebagaimana kita kenal sebagai Oh Kyuhyun adalah ketua divisi utama Perusahaan Hyundai mobile yang di prakarsai oleh Keluarga Shim. Sedari tadi ia berusaha meyakinkan atasannya agar anak lelaki satu – satunya bisa diikut sertakan dalam kerjasama penjualan mobil. Namun atasannya, Shim Changmin, menolak dengan alasan yang selalu sama. Karena anaknya masih dibawah umur.

"Walaupun anak saya masih dibawah umur, tapi dia cukup hebat dalam dunia bisnis. Jangan pandang sebelah mata, Changmin – ah.", protes Kyuhyun.

Changmin yang merasa disudutkan akhirnya menyerah, "Sudah kukatakan berulangkali, Kyu, anakmu masih dibawah umur. Tapi baiklah kalau kau memaksa."

Jangan heran kenapa mereka tiba – tiba bercakap menggunakan bahasa informal. Changmin dan Kyuhyun bukan hanya sekedar rekan kerja, mereka sahabat lahir batin sejak kecil. Kondisi keluarga Changmin yang kaya raya membuat Changmin jauh lebih sukses ketimbang Kyuhyun. Sisi baiknya, Kyuhyun memiliki otak yang brilian sehingga ayah Changmin jatuh cinta padanya dan memberinya jabatan sebagai kepala divisi utama.

"Akhirnya kau menyerah juga, Minnie. Jadi intinya, anakku akan diikutsertakan dalam kerjasama ini?"

"Tentu saja, tapi dengan satu syarat.", Changmin menyeringai, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun dan berbisik di sana. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, ide Changmin dianggapnya sebagai gagasan paling gila yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Kau gila, Shim Changmin? Anakku masih berusia 16 tahun! Menyuruhnya menikah sama saja menghancurkan masa depannya!", gertak Kyuhyun tidak terima.

Changmin tertawa keras melihat reaksi sahabatnya. _Setan ini tidak berubah sejak 16 tahun yang lalu. _Ia bernostalgia.

"Haha.. Kyuhyunnie sahabatku! Seandainya kedua anakku belum menikah, aku pasti sudah menjodohkan mereka dengan anakmu. Tugasmu sekarang adalah mencari istri untuk putramu atau kerjasama ini BATAL.", jelas Changmin menekankan kata 'batal' dalam kalimatnya.

"BATAL? Ya! Terkutuklah kau, Shim Changmin!", ancam Kyuhyun sok berani. Changmin hanya tertawa lepas, ancaman Kyuhyun tak ada bedanya dengan ancaman anak kecil, menurutnya.

"Hei, kau berani melawan atasanmu? Lagipula, menurutku anakmu itu terlalu tampan untuk anak seusianya. Bukan mustahil ia akan mendapat istri secantik bidadari nantinya."

Changmin menyeringai aneh, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah.. mencari menantu apa susahnya sih?", cibir Changmin.

Kyuhyun merengut kesal. Kalau saja Changmin bukan atasannya, ia pasti sudah mengempeskan abs kotak – kotaknya menjadi rata. Dan Changmin tak mungkin bisa membalasnya karena ia sendiri tidak memiliki abs di perutnya. Ide licikmu keren, Oh Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir mudah huh? Kau pikir siapa orangtua diluar sana yang mengijinkan anaknya menikah di usia semuda itu? Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh Sehun menikah dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya! Dia kan berkelas.", belanya.

"Arraseo. Berarti kerjasama ini kita nyatakan ba –"

"Oke, oke! Aku akan mencarikan calon istri untuk Sehun, kau puas?"

Changmin tertawa lepas seraya bertepuk tangan menyebalkan. Sahabatnya ini mudah sekali ditindas. Pantas saja hidupnya selalu malang sejak dulu. Tapi menyenangkan juga menjahili seorang Oh Kyuhyun, si manusia setan itu.

"Huhu.. kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Kyunnie."

"Berhenti memanggilku Kyunnie, hanya istriku yang boleh memanggilku begitu!", perintah Kyuhyun. Changmin tak menggubrisnya, ia menganggap ucapan Kyuhyun sebagai ancaman anak kecil semata.

.

.

Sorenya, Kyuhyun pulang dengan wajah tertekuk kusut. Kemejanya yang rapi sudah berubah menjadi lusuh karena asap polusi kota Seoul yang pekat. Ia benar – benar bingung dengan ide gila Changmin. Menyuruh putranya menikah muda? Mungkin lain kali ia harus memaksa Changmin pergi ke psikiater, pasti ada yang salah dengan kejiwaannya.

"Aigoo! Kyunnie.. kau kenapa? Jangan bilang kau dipecat!"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya seketika mendengar ucapan nekat istrinya. Hampir saja ia melayangkan tinju ke dahi mulus Sungmin jika saja namja manis itu bukan istrinya.

"Sembarangan! Dimana Sehun?", Kyuhyun mengendarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan berusaha mencari putra semata wayangnya.

"Dia belum pulang. Tumben sekali kau mencarinya."

Namja jangkung itu menghela napas berat. Bukan tidak mungkin Sehun memberontak nantinya. Anak itu sangat nakal. Perlu tenaga lebih untuk mengendalikan tingkahnya. Dan sialnya, Kyuhyun adalah ayahnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus mencari menantu, Minnie – ah."

"M-mwoya..uhukk..uhukk.."

Ternyata ucapan Kyuhyun memberi efek dahsyat untuk Sungmin. Namja manis itu terlampau kaget hingga tanpa sadar ia tersedak takoyaki yang baru dibelinya tadi siang.

"Hahaha! Kau lucu sekali, Kyu.", Sungmin tertawa hebat seraya menepuk tangannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Min. Changmin mengijinkan Sehun mengikuti kerjasama dengan perusahaan Toyota. Tapi sialnya dia memberi syarat jika Sehun ingin mengikutinya, dia harus menikah terlebih dahulu. Sekarang siapa yang lucu? Aku atau Changmin?"

Sungmin menganga lebar mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengenal betul siapa orang bernama Shim Changmin itu. Dia adalah makhluk berhati setan sejenis dengan Kyuhyun, tapi otaknya jauh lebih gila daripada suaminya. Semua itu membuat pasangan suami istri itu kompak berniat mengempeskan abs Changmin sampai rata.

"Sialan! Lagipula kau juga aneh, kenapa kau menurut saja pada setan kecil itu?"

"Sesama setan harus saling membantu ehh.. maksudku kalau kita tidak memenuhi persyaratannya, maka kerjasamanya akan BATAL. Dan melayanglah uang 50 juta won kita!"

"Andwae! Jika 50 juta won kita melayang, aku tidak bisa membeli tas Dior edisi terbaru! Baiklah, lebih baik kau ganti baju sekarang!", rancau Sungmin panik.

"Hah? Kita mau kemana? Mencari calon istri untuk Sehun?"

"Aniya. Kau harus menemaniku berbelanja hari ini. Aku butuh baju baru, bajuku sudah jelek. Kau tidak mau melihat istrimu dipermalukan karena memakai pakaian lusuh kan? Nah kajja!", ucap Sungmin bersemangat sembari menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hei.. hei. Bahkan aku belum mandi!", protes Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak mendengar komplain suaminya dan terus berjalan keluar.

Terkadang memang sulit memiliki istri berjiwa sosialita. Bersabarlah, Oh Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun bersorak dalam hati saat petugas kasir menyerahkan kembalian. Berakhir juga penderitaannya. Hari ini Sungmin benar – benar menyiksanya. Selain menjadi bodyguard, Kyuhyun juga dipaksa membawakan barang belanjaan dan membayarnya. Kesabarannya benar – benar sedang diuji.

Puas. Ia benar – benar puas menerima semua cobaan ini. Yang pertama, cobaan dari setan bernama Shim Changmin, dan yang kedua cobaan dari bidadari berhati setan yang tak lain adalah istrinya bernama Oh Sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa dalam hati melihat keadaan suaminya. Lihatlah, lelaki itu terlihat seperti habis mandi semen, wajahnya terlihat kelabu dan kaku. Seakan tak peduli, ia menatap keluar jendela mobil. Terlihat orang – orang kantor tengah berlalu lalang dengan koper besar mereka. Benar – benar hari yang biasa.

Mata foxynya menajam tatkala menangkap siluet makhluk mungil tengah meringkuk di sudut trotoar. Namja mungil itu nampak kotor, namun sama sekali tak mengurangi kesan manis pada wajahnya.

"Kyuhyun – ah. Hentikan mobilnya.."

"Waeyo?"

"Sudahlah, menurut saja!"

Sesaat setelah mobil mereka berhenti, Sungmin kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada namja mungil yang meringkuk di sudut trotoar tadi. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin.

"Kyu, kau mengenal bocah itu?", tanya Sungmin menunjuk si mungil itu.

"Mana aku tahu! Sepertinya dia anak jalanan. Sudahlah, Min. Untuk apa kau memperhatikan bocah kecil itu? Membuang – buang waktu saja."

"Anak itu manis. Aku tertarik padanya, dan mungkin Sehun juga tertarik padanya. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis kirinya. Agaknya ia sedikit lambat dalam mencerna ucapan istrinya. Bocah jalanan itu? Sungmin ingin bocah jalanan itu menjadi istri Oh Sehun, anak seorang kepala divisi utama perusahaan mobil terbesar di Korea Selatan? Hell no!

"Kau pikir aku ayah macam apa huh? Tidak. Aku tidak akan merelakan Sehun untuk bocah jalanan sepertinya!"

PLETAK

"Ya! Kenapa memukulku?", protes Kyuhyun setelah mendapat jitakan sayang dari sang istri.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara! Kau ini selalu melihat orang dari penampilannya. Lihatlah wajahnya, bukankah dia sangat manis err.. cantik?"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun membalas, Sungmin sudah melenggang keluar dari mobil mereka. Kyuhyun tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran istrinya. Namja manis itu mirip sekali dengan Sehun, sama – sama sulit ditebak, dan sama – sama berjiwa sosialita. Pantas saja akhir – akhir ini uang tabungannya menipis.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak Sungmin berlari menuju namja mungil tersebut. Ia terhenyak, si mungil itu ternyata jauh dari dugaannya. Ia sangat… indah. Yeah, terlalu indah untuk ukuran laki – laki. Lihat saja wajah mungil, hidung mancung, bibir merah, dan mata bening itu! Sepertinya ia salah menafsirkan jenis kelamin si mungil ini.

"Annyeong?", sapa Sungmin lembut sembari menyibak helaian surai hitam namja mungil itu.

Si mungil itu mendongak. Dari sinar wajahnya, bisa ditebak ia sedang ketakutan sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Ada dua orang asing aneh yang menghampirinya di sore kelabu ini.

"Hei.. jangan takut. Siapa namamu?", tanya Sungmin lagi.

Si mungil itu nampak terkejut. Dengan takut – takut ia menjawab, "Luhan. K-kalian siapa?"

"Ah! Aku Sungmin dan ini suamiku, Kyuhyun. Kau sendirian? Dimana orangtuamu?"

Namja mungil itu hanya bergeming. Matanya menatap kosong jalanan. Ia bingung memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Sungmin. Seolah – olah pertanyaan Sungmin adalah persoalan tersulit yang pernah terlintas di akal pikiran dangkal manusia.

"Orangtua? Orangtua itu apa?", tanya Luhan polos.

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertohok mendengar jawaban Luhan. Apa makhluk cantik ini tidak pernah memakan bangku sekolah? Huh.. jaman semakin lama semakin gila saja. Masih ada saja manusia modern yang tak mengerti apa itu orangtua.

"Orangtua adalah orang yang melahirkan dan merawat kita. Yang melahirkan dipanggil ibu, yang mencari nafkah dipanggil ayah.", jelas Sungmin persis seperti seorang guru TK menjelaskan pada muridnya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk – ngangguk imut menanggapinya. Matanya beberapa kali mengerjap pertanda namja cantik itu tengah berusaha mencerna setiap ucapan Sungmin. Bibirnya membulat membentuk huruf "o".

"Bocah ini menggemaskan sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita membawanya pulang dan menghadiahkannya pada Sehun?", bisik Kyuhyun pelan di telinga istrinya.

"Hei! Katamu tadi kau tidak rela Sehun bersama bocah jalanan!", ungkit Sungmin.

"Aish! Itu tadi. Sekarang, siapa yang tidak mau punya menantu secantik dan semanis dia."

Kyuhyun menyeringai memandang bocah manis itu, tak sadar disampingnya sang istri tengah menahan untuk tidak mencongkel matanya.

"Baiklah, ehmm.. Luhan, kau mau ikut Ahjussi pulang ke rumah?", tawar Kyuhyun.

Luhan mengetuk – ngetuk bibirnya dengan jari telujuknya. Matanya menatap ke langit – langit dan memasang pose berpikir. Ia benar – benar menggemaskan! Sungguh, jika Kyuhyun dapat mengulang waktu, ia ingin punya anak semanis Luhan, bukannya anak bandel nan mesum macam Sehun.

"Rumah Ahjussi besar?", tanya Luhan sambil memiringkan kepalanya, imut.

"Ne, tentu saja."

"Ada kolam renangnya?", tanyanya lagi.

"Sudah pasti!"

"Arraseo. Luhan mau ikut pulang sama Ahjussi dan Ahjumma!", teriak Luhan senang.

Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya. Dengan tak berperikemanusiaan, ia mencubit pipi chubby Luhan, "Aigoo! Kau sangat menggemaskan, Lulu. Andai saja aku punya anak sepertimu. Bukannya, setan kecil mesum seperti Sehun."

"Hei, semesum – mesumnya Sehun, dia tetap anakmu, Oh Sungmin."

.

.

"Sehunnie! Eomma pulang, sayang!", teriak Sungmin membelah ruangan.

Namja manis itu melemparkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, berusaha mencari tubuh tinggi putra semata wayangnya. Namun nihil, Sehun sedari tadi tak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Ia melirik ke belakang, mendapati suaminya yang tengah berjuang membopong tubuh mungil Luhan. Makhluk mungil itu ternyata cukup menyebalkan. Dia tertidur sangat lelap di jalan dan membuat Kyuhyun harus mengerahkan ototnya untuk menggendongnya masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

"Ish! Dia belum pulang? Sebenarnya kau dulu mengidam apa waktu mengandung Sehun, Minnie – ah?", gerutu Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

Sungmin mengingat – ingat masa dia mengandung Sehun tempo lalu. Ia ingat betul bagaimana ia memaksa Kyuhyun untuk membawanya berjalan – jalan mengelilingi Kota Seoul menaiki sepeda motor. Dan ia ingat betul, bagaimana ia menyuruh Kyuhyun melepas bajunya seraya mengendarai sepeda motor mereka! Mengingatnya membuat Sungmin ingin..

"HAHAHA! Pantas saja anakmu bandelnya luar biasa, Oh Kyuhyun. Dulu aku menyuruhmu berkeliling Kota Seoul tanpa mengenakan baju!", Sungmin tertawa keras sambil memandang mengejek ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Sssttt.. diamlah! Kau bisa membuatnya bangun.", desis Kyuhyun saat ia merasa ada pergerakan dari tubuh mungil di gendongannya.

"Bawa dia ke kamar!", titah Sungmin.

"Hei! Kenapa harus ke kamar–"

"Sekali lagi membantah, aku akan menjual semua PSP mu!"

"Ne.. Arraseo, yeobo.."

.

.

"Rumah sepi eoh?", gumam Sehun saat tubuh tingginya memasuki rumah mewahnya.

Mata elangnya menelusuri ruangan. Tak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan di sana. Tak ada suara, yang terdengar hanyalah suara gemericik air akuarium yang sudah mulai mengeruh. Mungkin orang – orang sedang pergi, pikirnya.

Sehun tak mau ambil pusing. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Latihan sepak bola hari ini benar – benar membuatnya lelah. Tapi setidaknya ia bangga karena ia bisa mencetak 4 gol saat pertandingan tadi. Kau hebat, Oh Sehun.

Tepat saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, alis kirinya terangkat bingung. Matanya tertuju pada gundukan besar di balik selimut merah bermotif logo Real Madridnya.

_Apa itu? _batinnya menerawang.

Ia memberanikan diri berjalan mendekat. Perlahan diguncang – guncangnya gundukan itu. Merasa tak ada respon, ia pun menyibak selimut merahnya dan..

WHAT THE –

Ia terpaku pada sosok mungil yang tengah meringkuk mencari kehangatan itu. Seakan terhipnotis, Sehun tak sedikit pun bergerak dari posisinya semula. Sosok itu..

"Neomu yeoppohh..", Sehun bergumam tanpa sadar.

Sehun sedang kejatuhan emas hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Di depannya telah terbaring seorang bidadari cantik yang sepertinya dikirim oleh malaikat untuknya. Sehun menyeringai. Untuk apa makhluk manis ini ada di kamarnya? Apakah seseorang dari sekolah mengirimnya untuk mempraktekan pelajaran biologi bab reproduksi? Mungkin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hah!"

Hampir saja Sehun jatuh terjerembab ke belakang saat suara itu mengagetkannya. Ia mengelus dadanya.

"Astaga, Appa! Kau membuatku kaget.", gerutu Sehun kesal.

Ternyata ayah dan ibunya menguntit dari belakang. Jiwa detektif kedua orangtua Sehun memang sulit terdefinisikan, bahkan oleh Sehun sendiri. Mereka seperti hantu, tiba – tiba muncul tanpa aba dan isyarat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Dia cantik bukan?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa dia ada di kamarku?", Sehun balik bertanya dengan nada menyelidik.

"Dia calon istrimu, Hunnie bunny.", sahut Sungmin manis seraya bergelayut di lengan putranya.

"Calon istri? Apa maksud kalian?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutar bola mata mereka malas. Sehun memang sangat aneh. Sudah disuguhi calon istri yang sangat cantik, masih saja dia memberontak. Sebenarnya apa maunya?

"Sehun – ah. Changmin ahjussi mengijinkanmu mengikuti _International Toyota – Hyunda Cooperation_ dengan syarat kau harus menikah terlebih dahulu. Sekarang, bagaimana menurutmu? Kau suka dengannya?", jelas Kyuhyun melirik Luhan dari ekor matanya.

"K-kalian menjodohkanku?", celetuk Sehun tak terima.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk bodoh.

"YA! APPA! AKU MENGUTUKMU ATAS PERJODOHAN INI!", teriak Sehun berapi – api.

Kyuhyun yang merasa didurhakai segera meraih buku Sehun, menggulungnya lalu..

PLETAK

"Oh Sehun! Bicaralah sedikit sopan pada Appamu. Dasar anak tidak tahu sopan santun!", geram Kyuhyun

Sementara Sehun hanya menghela napas kesal saat dengan tak berperikemanusiaan sang appa memukul kepalanya dengan buku gambarnya.

Dijodohkan? Yang benar saja. Sehun baru saja memasuki masa pubertasnya beberapa saat yang lalu! Dan sekarang ia harus membuang habis kebahagiaan masa mudanya demi kerjasama luar negeri ayahnya yang bodoh itu? Kalian pasti bercanda.

Well, sejujurnya Sehun cukup tertarik dengan namja mungil calon istrinya itu. Dia cantik, manis, mulus, dan tubuhnya juga indah. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menolak pesona namja mungil itu? Tapi tetap saja, ini menghancurkan masa depannya!

"Appa~ apa dipikiranmu hanya ada uang saja eoh? Kalian tak berpikir bagaimana hancurnya aku kedepannya jika aku menikah muda?", Sehun mulai berpuisi.

Sungmin tertawa geli dalam hati, "Justru ini demi masa depanmu, Sehunnie bunny."

"Baiklah, kalian akan menikah minggu depan. Persiapkan segalanya, Oh sehun."

"MINGGU DEPAN?! Kalian ingin membunuhku?!", gertak Sehun.

Di kepala Sehun kini hanya ada dua pertanyaan yang terus berputar – putar. Darimana dan siapa? Darimana dan siapa Luhan itu sebenarnya?

_**Flashback End**_

.

.

Bosan. Luhan benar – benar bosan. Sedari tadi ia hanya duduk diam sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun bermain basket. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, karena kehadiran jabang bayi di kandungannya sedikit mengekang kegiatannya. Dia harus serba berhati – hati.

Termasuk berhati – hati berinteraksi dengan ayahnya. Ia sama sekali tak melihat siluet Sehun sejak jam istirahat berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu. Apakah namja itu takut padanya? Tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin namja sekuat Sehun takut pada namja lemah lembut macam Luhan?

"Aish! Lulu – ah. Aku bosan hoam.", gumam Baekhyun seraya menguap.

"Beristirahatlah, Baekkie. Kau pasti capek, aku membelikanmu minuman tadi.", ujar Luhan sembari menyodorkan air mineral pada Baekhyun.

"Gomawo. Kau selalu tahu apa yang kubutukan, Xiao Lu."

Tanpa mereka sadari. Dua pasang mata tengah menatap mereka tajam. Mereka adalah sepasang namja tinggi yang berdiri di sudut lapangan basket.

"Sebenarnya aku kasihan pada Luhan, Chanyeol – ah.", desis namja yang lebih pendek.

"Kenapa kau malah menjauhinya, bodoh? Suami macam apa kau – AWW", Chanyeol berteriak di ujung kalimatnya karena dengan sadis Sehun menginjak kakinya.

"Hei! Berani – beraninya kau menginjak sepatu baruku! Ini limited edition dan hanya bisa di dapat dengan harga…"

Ocehan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak digubris oleh si muka datar, Sehun. Mata dan pikirannya hanya terfokus pada istrinya yang berdiri di bawah ring basket. Sungguh, ia ingin berlari ke sana dan memeluk namja mungil itu seerat mungkin. Tapi mengingat bayi yang ada di kandungannya, membuat Sehun mengurungkan niat.

Nafasnya tercekat tatkala matanya menangkap sebuah bola basket yang tengah melambung dari ujung lapangan. Dan menurut perhitungannya, bola itu akan mengenai tepat ke arah Luhan!

Secepat kilat ia berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mengoceh tidak jelas. Dengan sigap ia menarik tubuh mungil Luhan kepelukannya dan mendekapnya erat.

BUG!

Bola basket itu menghantam punggung lebarnya. Sakit di punggungnya sama sekali tak di pedulikannya, yang terpenting adalah keselamatan Luhan.

Sementara Luhan? Namja manis itu tengah mengatur debaran jantungnya saat ini. Sehun memeluknya? Apakah ini berarti lelaki itu sudah melupakan rasa bencinya kepada anaknya?

"H-hyung?", cicit Luhan nyaris tak terdengar.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan lembut. Bisa dilihatnya makhluk manis itu benar – benar ketakutan sekarang.

"Kau baik – baik saja?", tanya Sehun lembut.

Luhan mengangguk, "Terimakasih, hyung."

Sehun mengembuskan napas berat. Lagi – lagi Luhan memanggilnya hyung. Lupakah namja manis itu dengan status yang ada di antara mereka berdua?

Sehun menatap pucuk kepala Luhan, kemudian turun ke dadanya, hingga ke perutnya. Saat matanya bertemu dengan perut datar Luhan, entah mengapa iblis dalam diri Sehun kembali bangkit. Phobianya kembali. Ia benar – benar merasa jijik. Dalam hati ia frustasi mengapa ia bisa sangat takut pada perut lembut Luhan.

Tiba – tiba amarahnya tersulut. Entah mengapa ia berubah menjadi sejahat ini kepada Luhan. Bayi dalam kandungan namja manis itu membuatnya takut. Ia takut akan menjalani hari – hari buruk sebagai ayah.

"Menjauh dariku!", gertak Sehun seraya mendorong Luhan hingga namja cantik itu jatuh terjerembab.

"Hikss.. ahh.. appo.."

Luhan menangis hebat sambil mencengkeram perutnya yang terasa begitu sakit. Baekhyun yang melihatnya segera berlari medekati sahabatnya, setelah sebelumnya menatap Sehun penuh amarah.

"Lulu! Kau baik – baik saja? Oh Sehun kau benar – benar gila!", teriak Baekhyun panik.

"Luhan?", gumam Sehun tak percaya.

"Ada apa ini?", tanya Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana.

"Chanyeol sunbaenim, bantu aku membawa Luhan ke UKS!", titah Baekhyun.

"Mwoya! Sehun? Kau benar – benar bodoh!", umpat Chanyeol menatap tajam sahabatnya.

Sementara Sehun hanya bergeming menatap istrinya yang kesakitan.

"Luhan?"

"Akkh… hikss.. neomu appoyaa.."

.

.

TBC

Hai halo! Seungra is back! Apdetnya kelamaan ya. Mian mian banget, soalnya aku lagi pusing mikirin pilpres (padahal belum boleh nyoblos). Chapter ini ngebosenin ya? Tapi walaupun begitu aku masih butuh review kalian. Maaf, Sehun masih jahat, soalnya aku mau bikin Lulu menderita dulu haha #jahat. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya makin gaje T_T

Aku juga punya project ff long oneshoot. Castnya sudah pasti HunHan dan Mpreg! Entah kenapa aku ketagihan nulis Mpreg haha. Ada yang mau? Gak ada #plakk XD

Yang mau lebih deket sama aku, silahkan add fb aku : Stephanie Lulu (Ada yang udah kenal? XD) atau follow steph_lulu94. Yah, itung – itung sekalian promosi lah haha. Satu lagi, jangan panggil aku author dong pelis. Panggil aku Seungra aja atau Stephie, terserah kalian sih sebenernya :v

I would say thanks to :

Readers super kece yang udah mau review, byunbaekkie yang udah mau review terpanjang XD, silent readers yang udah nambahin view, Semua readers yang udah mau baca. Maaf kalo aku belum bisa bales review kalian. Tapi bukan berarti aku gak baca review kalian loh, aku baca berulang kali malah, bikin ngakak haha.

Next? Review juseyooo #puppy_eyes


	4. Kiss His Tummy?

**Children? BIG NO**

**Presented by Seungra Lee ****©2014**

**A HunHan, Kyumin, and other pairings story**

**I don't own anything beside storyline, OC(s) and…Sehun XD #justkidding**

**Rate T**

**Ini Gaje, typo, EYD salah, imaginasi bodoh bertebaran!**

**DLDR! #wink**

**Ini cuman ff comedy, jangan dianggap serius ya bebseu? XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol sunbaenim, bantu aku membawa Luhan ke UKS!" titah Baekhyun.

"Mwoya! Sehun? Kau benar – benar bodoh!" umpat Chanyeol menatap tajam sahabatnya.

Sementara Sehun hanya bergeming menatap istrinya yang kesakitan.

"Luhan?"

"Akkh… hikss.. neomu appoyaa.."

"Tenang, Luhan – ah."

Chanyeol segera melaksanakan komando dari Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan dengan gaya bridal dan berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mematung di sana. Sementara Baekhyun mengekor dibelakang Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya memberi tatapan tajam kepada Sehun.

Sehun masih tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Namja tampan itu bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ia merasa bersalah… sangat bersalah. Tapi sisi lain dari dirinya mengatakan bahwa apa yang dilakukannya benar. Benar? Menyiksa istri dan anaknya, apakah bisa dianggap sebagai perbuatan benar? Semua orang pasti ragu.

Sungguh, sangat sulit baginya untuk meluruhkan rasa takut kepada bayi yang dikandung Luhan dengan memperkuat rasa cintanya. Ia benar – benar ingin menghilangkan phobia sialan itu dan menjalani hidup selayaknya manusia biasa. Tapi setiap kali ia mencoba, selalu saja ada yang menggagalkannya. Seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu, dengan kurang ajarnya Siwon Ahjussi meninggalkan Sehun dan Zelo sendirian di rumah mereka. Tentu saja Sehun merasa murka dengan keputusan ahjussi narsis itu. Menghadapi sifat Zelo sama saja menghadapi hewan langka. Anak itu bergerak seperti kincir angin, bicara seperti kereta api, dan tidur seperti kerbau. Bagaimana Sehun bisa menghilangkan phobianya jika hal – hal seperti itu selalu membuatnya gagal?

Kasihan sekali..

Melihat punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh, membuat hati Sehun tergerak untuk melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti mereka bertiga. Setidaknya ia harus sedikit peduli bukan?

"Jeongmal mianhae, Lu.", lirihnya sebelum kakinya berlari kencang menjauhi lapangan basket.

.

.

.

Disinilah Sehun berakhir, di ruang tunggu rumah sakit yang terkenal menyebalkan. Mati – matian ia menahan rasa pusing di kepalanya karena bau rumah sakit itu begitu menyakiti penciumannya. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuatnya kesal, tapi..

Kedua orangtuanya , Oh Kyuhyun dan Oh Sungmin kini sedang kompak mengapit tubuh tinggi Sehun. Kyuhyun duduk di samping kirinya sedangkan Sungmin di sisi kanan. Mereka sama – sama memberi tatapan mengintimidasi ke arah Sehun. Membuat namja jangkung itu mati kutu dan tak berani berkutik sedikitpun. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak takut jika diapit oleh dua monster yang siap memakanmu kapan saja?

"Oh Sehun," desis Kyuhyun tajam.

"N-ne, Appa?" jawab Sehun gugup. Sebenarnya saat ini, ia sedang menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari balik celananya, namun ia menahannya. Akan sangat memalukan jika namja setampan Sehun kedapatan mengompol di antara kedua orangtuanya. Terlebih Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah menatapnya canggung di sana.

"Sudah Appa bilang berkali – kali, lupakan phobia bodohmu itu!" ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

Sehun hanya menunduk. Tak berani menatap kedua orangtuanya.

Jika kalian bertanya apa yang Sehun rasakan kali ini, maka jawabannya adalah bersalah. Ia merasa sangat bersalah, bodoh, dan kurang ajar. Dan semua rasa bersalahnya itu mengarah kepada pemuda cantik bermata rusa yang berstatus sebagai istrinya. Tapi mengingat rasa bencinya kepada anak kecil, membuat Sehun dengan gamblang menepis semua rasa bersalah itu. Ia tahu ia egois. Tapi egoismenya mengalahkan rasa cintanya kepada Luhan, dan semua itu membuat Sehun merasa seperti makhluk idiot yang tidak punya otak!

"Maaf.." lirih Sehun tanpa sadar.

Sungmin mendecih, "Maaf? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepada Luhan, hanya kata maaf yang bisa kau katakan?!" namja manis itu mulai kehilangan kendali atas emosinya.

"Aku tidak tahu," ucap Sehun mengendikkan bahunya yang spontan membuat kedua orangtuanya naik pitam.

"Dan Appa juga tidak tahu.. tidak tahu bahwa selama ini aku membesarkan seorang pengecut yang hobi lari dari tanggung jawab." Sambung Kyuhyun dingin.

Sehun masih belum berani mengangkat kepalanya. Ucapan sang ayah terasa begitu menusuk di hatinya. Pengecut, kekanakan, dan tidak bertanggung jawab, agaknya tiga kata tersebut tepat untuk menggambarkan karakter seorang Oh Sehun. Oh! Jangan lupakan kata egois yang begitu menggambarkan siapa Sehun sebenarnya. Entah mengapa, Sehun merasa begitu kejam saat ini. Terlebih, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Luhan di dalam sana. Ingin rasanya ia kembali memeluk dan mencium kening namja mungil itu, bibirnya juga mulai gatal ingin membisikan kata rayuan yang selalu berhasil membuat Luhan merona pada akhirnya. Tapi setelah apa yang ia perbuat kepada Luhan, masihkah namja mungil itu menerima semua perlakuan manisnya? Sepertinya tidak.

Chanyeol yang berdiri di dekat bagian administrasi hanya bisa menatap Sehun dari kejauhan. Tersirat berbagai makna dari tatapan kedua iris cokelatnya. Perpaduan rasa prihatin, sedih, marah, ingin tertawa – karena Sehun telihat begitu jelek di antara apitan kedua orangtuanya – dan sebal yang bercampur aduk dalam hati kecilnya. Ia tak menyangka phobia Sehun sudah sejauh itu. Ia pikir kabar tentang Sehun yang begitu membenci anak kecil hanyalah sekedar bualan biasa. Ternyata, Sehun bersungguh – sungguh mengucapkan setiap kalimatnya. Lelaki jangkung itu merasa bersalah karena tak memperingatkan Sehun sejak awal.

Hal yang sama dirasakan oleh Baekhyun. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di kursi tunggu tepat di samping tempat Chanyeol berdiri. Matanya menerawang dan berkelana entah kemana. Yang jelas, ia merasa begitu marah kepada Sehun sekarang. Ingin rasanya ia pergi ke hadapan Sehun, menculiknya, dan membakarnya hingga kulit putih albinonya itu hangus tak bersisa. Tangannya gatal ingin meremukkan lidah cadel Sehun dalam satu tendangan hapkido mautnya. Tapi di antara semua rasa marah itu, rasa khawatir lebih mendominasi. Rasa khawatir kepada sahabat cantiknya yang entah bagaimana keadaannya di dalam sana. Ia hanya bisa gigit jari dan duduk pasrah.

"Kasihan sekali Sehun.." desah Chanyeol nyaris tak terdengar.

Baekhyun memincingkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol, "Kasihan? Bukankah seharusnya kata itu kau tunjukkan kepada Luhan? Untuk apa mengasihani iblis albino itu?!"

"Ck. Gunakan kata – kata sopan untuk berbicara pada sunbae-mu, Byun Baekhyun."

Sunbae, sunbae, sunbae, sebuah kata yang membuat Baekhyun semakin gondok. Apakah seorang –yang katanya – pangeran sekolah seperti Sehun pantas disebut sunbae? Hah! Tingkahnya bahkan tidak lebih dewasa dibanding anak TK yang baru lulus. Ia bersumpah, jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Luhan, ia tak akan segan – segan mengebiri Sehun. Sadis? Itulah gaya seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Ck. Aku akan meremukkan tulang rusuknya setelah ini." decak Baekhyun sebal.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun ngeri, bagaimana bisa seorang namja berwajah imut seperti Baekhyun bisa memiliki jiwa psikopat yang tinggi? Dilihat dari fisiknya saja, Baekhyun pasti lemah dan dalam satu dorongan ia akan terjatuh. Tapi setelah melihat dan mendengar sendiri sikap Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjadi agak takut. Ia baru tahu bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang namja berkedok hello kitty namun berjiwa security ckckck.

"Hei! Kau yakin mau melawan Sehun? Dia kapten futsal sekolah, dia sangat kuat asal kau tahu saja."

"Kau membelanya?!" bentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersentak dan hampir jatuh terjungkal ke belakang, "A-aniya. Aku hanya memberi informasi," elaknya.

"Huh.. kau sama saja dengan setan albino itu, Chanyeol – ah." Kritik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya mendengar ucapan nekat Baekhyun. Dengar? Namja imut itu bahkan tidak menggunakan unggah – ungguh yang benar dalam bahasanya. Hoobae macam apa dia? Sial. Chanyeol merasa ditelanjangi oleh manusia manis yang lebih muda darinya itu. Mana harga dirinya sebagai sunbae huh? Sunbae!

"Baekhyun – ssi. Apa kau selalu membolos pelajaran bahasa di kelasmu? Apakah gurumu tidak mengajarkan unggah – ungguh yang baik dalam berbahasa? Aku ini sunbaemu, panggil aku sunbaenim atau paling tidak hyung," Chanyeol mencoba menasehati dan bergaya sok berwibawa. Ia bahkan sempat berdehem sebelum mengatakannya.

"Jangan sok menasehati, atau ku patahkan lehermu sekarang juga!" ancam Baekhyun seraya memelototkan matanya. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri, bisa saja namja pendek ini menakutinya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Lihat saja, dari fisik Baekhyun jelas kalah jauh dari Chanyeol. Terang saja, Chanyeol bertubuh tinggi, besar, dan berotot. Bandingkan saja dengan Baekhyun yang pendek, mungil, langsing dan mulus itu. Dan yang memalukan adalah, Chanyeol takut kepada Baekhyun!

"Dasar setan berkedok malaikat," cibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan intimidasinya , "Apa kau bilang huh?!" gertaknya.

Chanyeol mengambil langkah mundur. Ia tahu, jika Baekhyun marah, maka seluruh isi rumah sakit ini akan hancur seketika. Chanyeol sudah sering mendengar bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah atlit taekwondo andalan sekolahnya, tak ada yang bisa selamat jika sudah berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Oleh karena itu, Chanyeol berpikir ini adalah saatnya untuk berhati – hati.

"Dasar pendek," Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa bibirnya sulit sekali diajak berkompromi? Kenapa belahan merah itu tak bisa berhenti mengucapkan ejekan kepada Baekhyun yang pastinya akan membuat namja imut itu semakin naik darah?

"Park Chanyeol.."

"Ne?"

"Kuberi kau lima detik untuk berlari.. lima.."

"E-eh?"

"Empat.."

"Byun Baekhyun, jangan berani kepada sunbaemu!"

"Tiga.."

"Bersikaplah sopan dan manis, Baekhyun – ah."

"Dua."

"Baekhyun, jangan mengerjai sunbaemu sendiri," Chanyeol masih sempat menasehati.

"Sa –"

"KYAAAA!"

"YACK! Jangan lari kau! Awas saja kau, Park Chanyeol!"

Dan terjadilah acara kejar – kejaran antara dua makhluk berbeda nyali dan ukuran tubuh itu. Semua itu membuat petugas rumah sakit kewalahan karenanya.

.

.

.

Tiga jam berlalu. Sehun, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin masih terduduk di ruang tunggu. Mereka bosan, sangat bosan. Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah pergi berkelana ke alam mimpi sejak dari tadi. Sungmin memilih untuk membolak – balik majalah fashion yang selalu dibawanya kemana – mana. Sementara Sehun? Namja tampan itu hanya menatap kosong dinding di hadapannya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Mungkin dosa – dosanya? Terlalu banyak dosa memang tidak menyenangkan, Oh Sehun.

"Hhh.." Sehun mendesah geram. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan para dokter itu kepada Luhan? Tiga jam bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Tak terbayang bagaimana bosannya Sehun menjalani waktu tiga jam tersebut. Tidak ada yang menarik di sana. Ini rumah sakit, bukan gedung pemotretan majalah Playboy. Jika saja poster – poster membosankan yang ditempel di dinding rumah sakit itu diganti dengan foto – foto model majalah playboy yang seksi, Sehun pasti akan sangat rajin memeriksakan dirinya ke rumah sakit. Ck, pervert sekali kau, Tuan Oh.

Ia melirik jam tangannya, bahkan ini sudah pukul setengah tiga sore, dan tak ada satu pun dokter yang keluar dari ruangan di depannya. Apa mereka sengaja menyiksa Sehun dalam belenggu rasa bosan ini? Atau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Luhan? Sekelibat pikiran buruk mengenai Luhan melintas begitu saja di otaknya. Walaupun beberapa jam lalu, ia bagaikan iblis yang dengan sadis menyiksa namja mungil itu, tapi sekarang ia sadar, ia lah yang bersalah.

Ia menatap kedua tangannya, merutuki kedua alat gerak tersebut yang telah tega menyakiti istrinya. Sebenarnya hati kecilnya sama sekali tak tega, tapi sepertinya otaknya selalu berkehendak lain. Sehun selalu mengandalkan logika, berbeda dengan Luhan yang selalu bermain dengan perasaannya. Semua logika yang tertera di otak Sehun membuat namja tampan itu tak segan – segan melakukan hal yang sadis demi keselamatannya. Termasuk menyakiti Luhan dan bayinya.

CKLEK

Sehun mendesah lega. Setelah penantian yang cukup lama, akhirnya ada seorang pria keluar dari ruang periksa Luhan yang Sehun kenal sebagai Leeteuk. Dokter tersebut adalah dokter yang dulu menangani kelahiran Zelo, sekaligus sahabat Sungmin. Selain itu dia adalah ibu dari sahabatnya, Chanyeol. Jelas, mereka sangat mengenal satu sama lain, mengingat hubungan Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah seperti saudara kembar yang tak terpisahkan.

"Ah! Sehunnie.. Sungminnie!" panggil Leeteuk seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka bertiga.

Sehun langsung beranjak menghampiri Leeteuk. Sementara Sungmin masih sibuk membangunkan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya masih enggan berpisah dengan alam mimpinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan? Dia baik – baik saja kan? Katakan dia baik – baik saja!" sembur Sehun tak sabaran.

"Ck. Sehunnie, tenanglah! Luhan baik – baik saja. Dia hanya mengalami kram perut yang sangat umum terjadi pada kehamilan muda." Ujar Leeteuk manis.

Sehun menghela napas lega, "Syukurlah."

_PLETAK!_

"Yack! Kenapa Ahjumma memukulku?" protes Sehun tak terima.

_PLETAK!_

"YA YA! Kenapa Eomma ikut – ikutan memukulku? Apa salahku? Kenapa kalian begitu kompak?" rancau Sehun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening setelah dianugerahi dua jitakan cantik dari Leeteuk dan Sungmin yang entah kapan berada di belakang Sehun.

_PLAKK!_

"Aww! Appoya.." rintih Sehun saat kedua pria manis itu kompak menamparnya.

"Apa salahmu hah?! Kenapa kau mendorong Luhan? Jika saja sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada bayinya, dia akan keguguran! Kau senang hah! Kau senang?!" bentak Leeteuk keras.

"Kau ini tidak punya hati atau apa huh?! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya hamil, Oh Sehun. Coba sekarang kau bayangkan betapa menyakitkannya menjadi Luhan! Kau bisa merasakannnya?! Kau bisa?!" lanjut Sungmin tak kalah keras.

Sehun hanya terdiam menatap lantai rumah sakit. Jika sudah dihadapkan di situasi seperti ini, ia sama sekali tak bisa berkutik. Terlebih dia berdiri di antara dua nenek lampir yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja. Jelas saja mereka marah! Sehun sudah keterlaluan. Sungguh sebenarnya Sehun masih memiliki hati dan belas kasih kepada Luhannya. Tapi logika dan egoisme mengendalikan segala tingkah lakunya.

"Sudah kubilang dari dulu, phobia yang kau derita itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal, Oh Sehun! Tidak sadarkah dulu kau juga pernah menjadi anak kecil?!" sembur Leeteuk.

"Maafkan aku.." hanya itu yang bisa Sehun katakan.

"Maaf?! Kau pikir masalah akan selesai dengan cara meminta maaf? Tunjukkan bahwa kau pria sejati dan lupakah phobia bodohmu itu!" sergah Sungmin.

Sehun membatu. Kaki – kakinya terasa kaku untuk sekedar berjalan maju. Ia menatap kosong kedepan, bahkan omelan Sungmin dan Leeteuk yang sedari tadi mengalir sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Ia hanya terfokus pada pikirannya sendiri. Pikiran tentang Luhan dan… bayinya. Baru ia sadari, betapa kejamnya ia kepada Luhan. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri dan segala rasa takut kepada anak kecil yang menempel di jiwanya.

"Aku harus menemui Luhan," tegasnya. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui istri tercintanya tersebut. Namun layaknya seorang bodyguard, Sungmin dan Leeteuk kembali kompak menghadang tubuh tinggi Sehun.

"Tidak boleh! Kami tidak akan mengijinkanmu menemui Luhan sebelum kau melupakan phobia bodohmu itu!" halau Leeteuk.

"Tapi aku harus menemuinya! Aku akan meminta maaf kepadanya!" belanya.

Sungmin dan Leeteuk menggeleng keras, "Shireo. Nanti kau menyakitinya lagi, kami tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti Lulu. KAU MENGERTI?" gertak Sungmin yang membuat Sehun mengambil langkah mundur seketika.

"Hei.. hei.. aku ketinggalan apa ini?" sahut Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana.

"Dia!" Sungmin menunjuk Sehun yang masih setia menekuk wajahnya, "Benar – benar seorang iblis kecil, Oh Kyuhyun! Apakah cara kita membesarkannya salah?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sehun dingin. Sifat sadisnya benar – benar menurun kepada anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah, bagaimana bisa Sehun memiliki egoisme yang berkali – kali lipat lebih banyak darinya?

"Appa.. aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Aku harus menemui Luhan sekarang. Kumohon.." pinta Sehun.

"Biarkan dia, Sungminnie." Ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"Tapi.. tapi.."

"Ck. Kubilang biarkan dia."

"Hhh.. Arraseo.." Sungmin menyerah. Sehun tersenyum bangga.

Namja berkulit putih itu segera melenggang ke ruangan dimana Luhan dirawat. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin memeluk namja mungil itu dan kembali meraup bibir merahnya. Matanya berkilat – kilat menandakan begitu banyak harapan tersimpan di dalam hatinya. Ia segera meraih gagang pintu dan..

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka lebar tapi..

Hanya kekosongan yang dilihatnya. Ia yakin seyakin yakinnya, Leeteuk baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang sama. Namun kenapa tak ada seorang pun di sana?

"Luhan? Lu? Kau dimana?" ia mengendarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Nihil, ia tak menemukan Luhan di sana. Setitik rasa khawatir muncul di hatinya. Luhan tidak mungkin kabur, namja itu pasti masih terlalu lemah. Lantas dimana Luhan? Ia memutuskan untuk berlari kembali ke tempat kedua orangtuanya dan Leeteuk berada.

"Ahjumma.. dimana kamar Luhan?" Sehun bertanya dengan nafas terengah. Leeteuk mengangkat alisnya bingung. Ia menatap Sehun seakan bertanya, _Apa kau sakit?_

"Kau bahkan baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, Sehunna."

"Tapi tidak ada orang di sana," protes Sehun.

"Huh.. aku sudah kebal dengan semua jebakanmu, Oh Sehun." cibir Leeteuk.

"Demi Tuhan! Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Ahjumma." Belanya.

Leeteuk memutar bola matanya. Namja manis itu kemudian beranjak menuju kamar Luhan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati ruangan itu kosong! Tak ada seorang pun di sana. Bukankah baru saja ia memeriksa keadaan Luhan? Tentu saja namja mungil itu masih sangat lemas…

"LUHANN HILANG?!"

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

Langkah kaki jenjang itu begitu santai, tak ada kesan terburu – buru. Sedari tadi namja tampan itu tak bosan mengotak – atik ponselnya seraya menggonta – ganti lagu yang terus berputar di earphonenya. Bibirnya bersenandung kecil, sementara kakinya yang terus berjalan itu sesekali menghentak tanah seiring irama lagu.

Ia melempar pandangan ke seluruh sudut taman rumah sakit. Tak ada yang spesial, semuanya terlihat biasa. Yeah.. sangat biasa. Bisa dilihat dari bau obat yang menyengat hidung, perawat – perawat yang selalu mengenakan baju putih, dan berbagai pasien dari segala jenis penyakit. Semuanya terlihat biasa saja, kecuali..

Seseorang yang duduk di sebuah bangku di tepi kolam ikan. Ia merasa begitu familiar dengan wajah itu. Namun tak sedikit pun memori di otaknya mengingatkannya pada nama orang tersebut. Ia sama sekali tak mengingatnya. Matanya terpaku pada sosok mungil itu. Perlahan ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Maaf.. apa aku boleh bergabung?" tanyanya sopan.

Orang itu berbalik sebelum kemudian menyibak rambut cokelatnya. Ia tertegun, wajah ini benar – benar tidak asing dalam hidupnya! Ia benar – benar mengingat siapa orang ini sekarang.

"Luhan?" gumamnya.

Si mungil yang dipanggil Luhan itu terdiam. Tatapannya yang polos membuat siapapun tak segan – segan mencubit pipi gembulnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya si mungil itu.

"Kau tidak mengingatku, Lu? Aku Kai.. kai.. Kim Jong In. Kau ingat aku kan?"

Luhan tetap tak begeming. Sejujurnya ia sedikit takut, pasalnya Sehun tak pernah mengijinkannya untuk berdekatan dengan lelaki lain selain dirinya. Apalagi namja tampan berkulit tan di depannya ini adalah orang asing. Mereka bahkan belum saling kenal. Setidaknya itu menurut sudut pandang Luhan.

"Lu.. aku Kai. Ayo pulang, Xiao Lu." Ajak namja yang mengaku dirinya sebagai Kai tersebut. Dengan kalap ia menggandeng tangan Luhan, tapi segera ditepis oleh si mungil itu.

"Shireo! Kau siapa?"

Kai berdecak, "Ck. Xiao Lu, aku Kai. Sekian lama kau pergi, ternyata kau ada di sini huh? Tidak tahukah banyak orang yang hampir gila karena mencarimu? Ayo pulang… Lulu!"

Luhan menggeleng kasar. Demi jakun Chanyeol! Ia sama sekali tak mengenal siapa lelaki yang mengaku sebagai Kai ini. Bertemu pun belum pernah, apalagi mengenal. Semua itu membuatnya digerayangi rasa takut. Bisa saja lelaki ini mempunyai niat buruk kepadanya. Huh.. ia menyesal telah kabur dari kamarnya.

"Hei! Ngomong – ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau sakit? Atau kau sedang menjenguk temanmu yang sakit?" tanya Kai berbasa – basi.

Luhan merengut sebal, masih ada saja orang macam Kai di dunia ini. Sok Kenal dan Sok Dekat, padahal mereka tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. "Tidak ada. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Siapa kau? Apa maumu?" jawab Luhan ketus.

"Ck. Kau lucu sekali, Lulu. Kenapa berpura – pura tidak mengenalku heum?"

Kai menyeringai kecil, perlahan tangannya terulur untuk merengkuh pinggang ramping Luhan dan mendekapnya erat. Sedangkan Luhan masih dalam lautan rasa bingung. Ada seorang namja mendekatinya, mengajaknya pulang, dan dan kini seenak jidatnya memeluknya! Hei.. jika saja Baekhyun ada di sini, pasti Kai sudah remuk dihajarnya.

"S-siapa kau?! Jangan menyentuhku!" gertak Luhan ketakutan.

Kai tertawa keras, "Woaa! Sekian lama tidak bertemu, ternyata kau semakin menggemaskan, Xiao Lu."

"Lepaskan! Jangan menyentuhku!" Luhan meronta dalam dekapan Kai. Namun Kai terlalu kuat, lelaki itu bahkan tak sedikit pun beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Biarkan seperti ini, Lu. Aku merindukanmu.." desis Kai.

"KAU –"

BUGH!

Kai jatuh terjerembab setelah mendapat pukulan telak dari seseorang. Ia menekan bibirnya yang terasa perih karena pukulan itu. Merasa tidak terima, lelaki itu kemudian bangkit untuk melihat siapa yang telah berani memukulnya.

"Menjauh dari istriku,"

"Sehun!" pekik Luhan keras.

Kai menatap Sehun tajam, "Istrimu? Yang benar saja! Siapa kau?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku?" balas Sehun sengit.

"Luhan.. siapa dia?" Kai bertanya kepada Luhan, namun namja mungil itu hanya menanggapinya dengan kerjapan polos.

"Maaf, kami tidak mengenalmu. Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum kupanggil keamanan kemari," ancam Sehun santai.

Kai menggeram kesal. Mata foxynya melempar pandangan menusuk pada Sehun namun melembut saat menatap Luhan. Dengan kesal ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi taman tersebut. Tangannya terkepal pertanda namja berkulit tan itu tengah menahan gemuruh amarah di dadanya.

_Tunggu saja, Lu. Aku akan membuatmu mengingatku._

.

.

.

"Siapa lelaki itu?" desis Sehun tajam. Luhan tak menjawab, namja mungil itu hanya terfokus pada pemandangan kolam di depannya.

"Lu! Kau dengar aku? Siapa namja itu? Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan jangan mendekati namja lain selain aku!" bentak Sehun saat merasa Luhan sama sekali tak meresponnya.

"Apa pedulimu?" Luhan membalas dengan nada dingin.

Sehun terhenyak. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Luhan. Tak biasanya si mungil ini bertingkah dingin. "Apa peduliku? Tentu saja aku peduli, aku suamimu, Lu." Sergahnya.

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Suami? Kau bilang suami? Hmm.. aku ragu."

"Jangan bercanda, Lu! Siapa lelaki itu?"

"APA PEDULIMU?!"

Sehun terdiam tak membalas. Ini bukan Luhan yang selama ini ia kenal. Ya, wajar saja Luhan marah karena perlakuan sadisnya kepada namja mungil itu beberapa hari ini. Tapi, Luhan tak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya.

"Kau membenciku, bukan? Kau membenci bayiku?" lirih Luhan seraya tersenyum miris. Terlihat sebutir liquid lolos dari matanya yang bulat.

Sehun sakit mendengarnya. Pertanyaan Luhan barusan seakan merujuk pada kesalahan yang ia perbuat pada si cantik itu beberapa hari ini. Semua itu membuat Sehun merasa begitu buruk di hadapan Luhan. Ia merasa tak pantas disebut sebagai seorang suami. Mungkin ia lebih pantas disebut sebagai psikopat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku kejam tapi.. kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya sekian tahun disiksa oleh phobia sialan itu, Lu. Sungguh, sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Tapi kau tidak mencintai bayiku, itu sama saja kau tidak mencintaiku."

Luhan mulai terisak, ia tahu ia cengeng tapi jika sudah dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini, siapa yang menolak untuk menangis?

"A-aku.. hanya belum bisa menerima, Lu. Semua ini terjadi sangat cepat, kau tahu usiaku baru 17 tahun dan aku sudah dihadapkan pada kenyataan seperti ini. Aku belum siap."

Luhan menggeleng mendengar spekulasi Sehun, "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu? Usiaku masih 15 tahun dan aku sudah harus mengandung anak ini. Aku siap, lalu kenapa kau tidak?"

Ucapan Luhan berhasil membekukan Sehun seketika. Kalimat itu terdengar polos dan begitu berkesan di hati namja tampan tersebut. Luhan terlihat begitu siap menerima semua ini, ia bahkan sangat menyayangi bayi dalam kandungannya. Sehun merasa ditelanjangi. Soal usia, memang dialah yang paling tua di antara mereka berdua. Tapi sekarang ia merasa begitu kekanakan dan bersalah.

"Mianhae. Aku memang bodoh, aku memang membenci bayi ini tapi kau harus membantuku, Lu! Bantu aku menghilangkan phobia ini. Hanya kau yang bisa!" tegas Sehun berapi – api.

Luhan nampak berpikir, sejurus kemudian ia kembali melemparkan tatapan acuh kepada Sehun, "Aku tidak yakin, Hyung. Kau sudah terlanjur membenci bayiku, bukankah menghilangkan rasa benci itu sulit?" Ia kembali menangis.

Sehun menatap Luhan miris. Ia sangat tahu betapa hati si mungil itu terluka karena perlakuan buruknya selama ini. Dan luka yang terlanjur menganga itu sangat sulit disembuhkan. Sehun merasa bodoh karena dialah penyebab semua luka itu ada.

"Percayalah padaku. Bantu aku.. kumohon." Sehun memohon seraya menarik pinggang ramping Luhan kedalam dekapannya. Namun Luhan berontak dan segera melepaskan pelukan suaminya.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Jangan menyakiti bayiku!" teriak Luhan ketakutan. Wajahnya penuh oleh bulir – bulir air mata.

"Lu – aku.."

"Kau apa?!"

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti bayimu! Aku berjanji! Jika aku melanggar janjiku, kau boleh meminta Baekhyun untuk membunuhku atau bunuh aku dengan tanganmu sendiri!" gertak Sehun tak sabaran.

Luhan mundur beberapa langkah. Tatapan mata rusanya menyiratkan begitu banyak rasa takut di sana. Entah mengapa melihat wajah tampan Sehun sama saja melihat monster paling mengerikan yang pernah ada. Ia masih belum percaya dengan semua ucapan Sehun. Menghilangkan phobia tidak semudan membalik telapak tangan. Butuh perjuangan ekstrim dan usaha keras untuk melakukannya. Dan ia tidak yakin Sehun bisa, walaupun namja tinggi itu telah berjanji layaknya pria sejati.

"Ck. Sudahlah.. ayo kita kembali kekamarmu! Eomma dan Appa hampir gila karena mencarimu." Ajak Sehun sembari menarik tangan mungil Luhan menjauhi taman.

"Shireo! Lepaskan aku!" Luhan menepis genggaman Sehun, namun ukuran tubuhnya yang jauh lebih mungil membuatnya gagal melakukannya. Ia merutuki tubuh lemahnya, seandainya ia kuat dan pandai bela diri seperti Baekhyun, ia pasti sudah menyikat Sehun hingga lelaki itu terkapar tak berdaya.

"Waeyo? Jangan seperti ini, Lu. Kau membuatku bingung."

Luhan terdiam, namun sesaat kemudian ia merasa kakinya tak lagi menapak tanah. Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dan meletakkannya di bahu lebarnya, persis seperti mengangkut beras. Luhan heran, seringan itu kah dirinya sehingga Sehun bisa sangat mudah mengangkatnya?

"Turunkan aku! Hiks.. aku tidak mau! Lepaskann!" Luhan meronta dalam gendongan Sehun. Namun lelaki jangkung itu sama sekali tak menggubrisnya dan tetap melanjutkan jalannya dengan santai.

"Tidak ada penolakan!" tegas Sehun

"LEPASKAN AKU! HIKSS!" Luhan menangis keras dan semua itu menyita perhatian pengunjung rumah sakit. Sehun merasa malu, ia sudah seperti penculik anak saat ini. Lihat saja orang – orang itu, menatap Sehun seakan dia adalah pedofilia penjahat kelamin. Yeah.. Sehun tahu wajahnya boros alias terlihat lebih tua dari usianya, berbeda dengan Luhan yang terlihat seperti anak berusia 10 tahun ketimbang remaja berusia 15 tahun.

.

.

.

"Kalian semua harus membantuku."

Semua tatapan tertuju pada Sehun yang tengah berdiri lemas. Mulai dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang telah menyelesaikan acara kejar – kejaran mereka setelah dipergoki oleh petugas keamanan rumah sakit, pada akhirnya mereka harus berakhir di toilet rumah sakit karena petugas keamanan itu menyuruh mereka mengepel lantai toilet sebagai ganti kerusakan akibat acara kejar – kejaran mereka. Sampai Luhan yang terduduk di ranjangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kalian tahu? Aku sudah muak dengan phobia ini. Jadi jangan salahkan aku, salahkan phobia sialan ini! Dan kalian semua harus membantuku menghilangkan phobia ini dan melatihku menjadi ayah yang baik. Kalian semua termasuk kalian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun." Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan tatapan menyindir. Sementara tom and jerry itu hanya menyengir sebagai balasannya.

"Kalian mengerti?" tanya Sehun memastikan, persis seperti guru TK meyakinkan muridnya.

"Arraseo." Jawab mereka nyaris bersamaan, kecuali Luhan yang masih setia dalam lamunannya.

Leeteuk berdiri dari duduknya, ia berdehem sebentar sebelum mengangkat bicara, "Oke, Sehunna. Sebagai pelajaran pertamamu, aku akan memberimu cara yang sangat efektif untuk menghilangkan phobiamu itu."

Sehun berjalan mendekati Leeteuk, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu sempit namja manis itu kemudian tersenyum penuh harap, "Jinjja? Apa cara itu, Ahjumma? Beritahu aku! Beritahu aku!" ucapnya bersemangat.

"Kau yakin? Cara ini mungkin akan sangat sulit dan aku tidak yakin kau bisa melakukannya, Sehunnie." Ulang Leeteuk meremehkan. Sehun mendengus kesal, kenapa orang – orang ini suka sekali meragukannya? Mereka selalu menganggap Sehun sebagai anak kecil yang tak bisa memegang teguh janjinya. Padahal Sehun sudah berubah, itu menurut gambarannya.

"Ck. Aku bisa! Percayalah padaku.."

Leeteuk menyeringai kecil. Ia mengusap helaian rambut cokelat Sehun, setelahnya berkata, "Kau harus.."

"Aku harus apa?"

"Mencium perut Luhan."

"MWO?"

Teriakan Sehun nyaris membuat Kyuhyun dan Chanyeol jatuh terjungkal ke belakang, Baekhyun dan Sungmin yang melihatnya pun menahan tawa. Chanyeol bangkit kemudian menatap Leeteuk dengan pandanganseolah berkata _kau keren, Eomma._

"K – kau pasti bercanda kan?" desis Sehun tak percaya.

Hei! Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otak dokter itu. Mencium perut Luhan? Hell no! Menyentuhnya saja Sehun jijik apalagi menciumnya. Sepertinya orang – orang di ruangan ini sangat menginginkan Sehun mati muda.

"Aku tidak bercanda, kau mau phobiamu sembuh bukan? Maka lakukan cara ini atau kau akan terperangkap dalam rasa takut itu seumur hidupmu," ancam Leeteuk.

Sehun menggeleng kasar, tangannya terlihat bergetar. Sangat jelas terlihat di raut wajahnya, pemuda itu tengah ketakutan saat ini. Apakah tidak ada cara lain? Ia lebih suka memberikan ciuman di bibir Luhan daripada di perutnya.

"Bagaimana, Oh Sehun? Kau mau sembuh atau tidak heum?" tawar Leeteuk.

Sehun memutar otaknya keras. Ia memikirkan kemungkinan – kemungkinan yang akan terjadi bila ia bersedia memenuhi cara Leeteuk. Bisa saja ia muntah atau pingsan, atau phobianya bisa bertambah parah karenanya. Tapi demi Luhan, ia akan melakukannya. Ya! Kau adalah seorang lelaki, Oh Sehun! Pegang teguh janjimu.

"Arraseo.. tapi kalau aku mati, kau menjauhlah dari pemakamanku." Sehun menyetujui. Seringaian tercetak jelas di bibir Leeteuk. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah mati – matian menahan tawanya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangkat tangan mereka seakan memberi semangat kepada Sehun. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang masih diam tak bergeming.

"Fighting, Sehunna!" pekik Chanyeol menyemangati, diikuti oleh senyuman Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk pasrah. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya. Tangan besarnya terulur untuk mengelus helaian surai lembut Luhan.

"Lulu.. kau mau membantuku kan?" bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk walaupun samar. Sehun tersenyum terpaksa. Ia menyingkap baju rumah sakit yang di kenakan Luhan hingga perut lembutnya terpampang jelas.

Sehun meneguk ludahnya. Haruskah? Haruskah ia melakukan ini? Bisa saja Leeteuk hanya mengerjainya dan membuatnya nampak seperti orang idiot di depan Luhan. Dasar dokter licik.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke perut Luhan, napasnya terhembus dan membelai kulit lembut itu. Luhan memejamkan matanya, ia tak sanggup melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Sehun terlihat begitu terpaksa melakukannya. Tidak seperti para ayah yang dilihatnya di televisi, mereka terlihat begitu antusias dengan kehadiran bayi mereka dan tak segan – segan mengecupi perut sang istri. Tapi Sehun berbeda.

Gerakan Sehun terhenti, ia meneguk ludahnya lagi. Ia menatap perut Luhan sejenak, membayangkan makhluk mungil di balik hamparan kulit lembut itu. Bayi mungil dari hasil menyiksa Luhan di dalam kamar setiap malam.

Perlahan namun pasti dan kemudian..

CUP

Sehun berhasil! Beberapa detik berlalu, ia kemudian melepaskan kecupannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, mirip seperti jamur mentah. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar gelak tawa menggelegar di ruangan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Leeteuk, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun? Tiga orang itu memang sangat menyebalkan. Yeah.. walaupun ia telah menganggap Chanyeol sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

"Yuhuu.. Kau berhasil, Sehunnie. Eomma sangat bangga kepadamu." Puji Sungmin seraya menepuk tangannya. Sementara Kyuhyun terkikik geli menatap wajah Sehun yang demi Tuhan – terlihat sangat jelek.

Sehun tak menjawab, lelaki itu terdiam dan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

_BRUKK_

Tubuh jangkungnya tumbang. Sontak tawa orang – orang di dalam ruangan tersebut berubah menjadi teriakan histeris melihat Sehun jatuh pingsan. Leeteuk tersentak, ia tak tahu jika caranya akan berakibat seperti ini. Ternyata phobia Sehun sudah terlalu jauh. Ia bahkan kehilangan pertahanan saat bibirnya menyapa perut rata Luhan.

"Sehun?!"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah insiden pingsannya Sehun di rumah sakit, Luhan sudah diijinkan pulang. Namja manis itu terlihat lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya sudah kembali memerah, setelah sebelumnya terlihat sangat pucat seperti labu busuk.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang terlihat begitu tertekan. Sesekali ia meraba bibirnya. Bibirnya telah ternodai! Ternodai oleh bayi Luhan yang sangat menggelikan – menurutnya. Ia merutuki Leeteuk yang dengan teganya menyuruh Sehun mencium perut Luhan.

_Tunggu pembalasanku, Ahjumma jelek._

_._

_._

Sehun tengah mencuci mobilnya pagi itu. Gerakannya tidak bersemangat dan ia nampak begitu lusuh. Tanpa ia sadari, Luhan tengah berdiri dan menatapnya sambil terkikik geli. Namja mungil itu baru menyadari bahwa Sehun bisa menjadi sangat jelek hanya karena bibirnya – yang katanya suci – itu telah ternodai.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara bersahut – sahutan..

"Kyuhyunnie! Sungminnie! I'm coming!"

"Sehunnie! Luhannie! Lihat apa yang ahjumma bawakan untuk kalian, sayangku!"

Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Sehun mengenal dengan jelas siapa pemilik suara itu. Dan itu adalah suara paling ditakutinya dalam sejarah 17 tahun hidupnya. Namun sebenarnya bukan itu yang paling Sehun takuti, tapi..

"SEHUN HYUNG! SEHUNNIE HYUNG! AKU DATANG!"

Oh tidak..

.

.

.

END

.

.

PLAKK! Belomm..

.

.

TBC

Hello! Seungra is comeback. Maaf telat, sebenarnya aku mau post chapter ini kemarin malam. Tapi ada sedikit masalah dengan modemku, jadi I'm so sorry for the late update.

Dari survei aku, kebanyakan pada kecewa ya sama chapter kemarin? Hoho.. tapi kalau gak ada chapter kemarin, ceritanya gak kebangun loh. Tapi beneran, aku juga gak puas sama review chapter kemarin, semoga sama chapter ini kalian suka.

Pesan aku ya, jangan terlalu mudah mengambil kesimpulan dalam cerita. Selama cerita itu belum berjalan sempurna, bisa saja spekulasi reader itu salah. Jadi, ikuti aja ya? Lagipula ini cuman ff comedy, gak usah dianggep serius dong hehe? /nyengir/

Dan itu.. siapa yang datang? Hayoo.. kalian pasti tahu dong!

Big Thanks to :

Semua readers. Readers super kece yang udah mau review, maaf aku gak sempat bales review kalian kemarin, tapi tetep aku baca kok! Silent readers yang udah nambahin view ff aku, yang udah kasih saran, kritik, dan lain – lain. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO DAMN MUCH!

Mau lebih dekat? Add Stephanie Lulu on your facebook okay?

Next or Stop tergantung review kalian ya, bebseu ~

Ps : Aku lagi males baca ulang dan ngedit lagi. Jadi kalau ada typo gaje dan sebagainya, mohon dimaklumi ya? Oke?


End file.
